The Hope of All Worlds
by WestK
Summary: (chap.8 added)When dreams become real the greatest showdown ever prophesized comes true. Who will survive? R&R!
1. Here I Am Without You

Chapter one: Here I am without you.  
  
~There is no true paradise. Just a world near perfect~  
  
She rolled over on the raft and moaned. Her red hair got caught in her eyes and that made her feel worse. The sun was beating down on her and it was especially hot today. She wasn't sure how long she had been on the raft but she knew that it had to be more than a week. She ran out of food two days ago and hoped to find land soon.  
  
Her name was Christa and she considered herself to be the most foolish person in the galaxy for accepting this job.  
  
This all started two years ago, when a 14-year-old boy left his world to search for his friends after the barriers broke down. He only had a Keyblade and a belief that he would find them.  
  
Christa had heard the story thousands of times while she was at Disney castle. But never knew that he was looking for the king as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a cold and rainy day at Disney Castle when Christa was told what she had to do. The queen had summoned her to the Library. As Christa walked through the large hallways, she remembered all that she'd been through. Everything that had to do with her uncle and her best friend had already hurt her enough.  
  
Now she was supposed to do a job for the queen on another planet. As soon as she came up to the door and knocked, it swung open to let her in.  
  
Christa walked towards the queen on the red carpet still reminiscing about her horrible past. She had been at the castle since she was 12; ever since her uncle opened the doors in Hallow Bastion. She remembered how he slowly lost his sanity and how she watched him toil away in the darkness. Ansem was the only family member left for her and he seemed to slowly die right in front of her, like her parents did. That's what threw her into a depression.  
  
Her only friend had been sent away before that, too. So, all day she would wander around the waterways of the castle to see if there was anything to do. Unfortunately, Christa's heart got buried and covered in the darkness that consumed her uncle. The Heartless down in the waterways never went after her heart because she was so closely tied to the darkness.  
  
Christa fell into the darkness, but was rescued by a king who came to her planet many times to talk to her. And when things in Hallow Bastion got worse, the king took Christa with him to the Disney Castle in secret. Queen Minnie had taken care of her after that and that's probably why Christa listened to her the most.  
  
"Christa? Christa, are you paying attention?"  
  
She realized she was daydreaming again and snapped out of it. Just in time to hear her mission.  
  
"Okay, now. Christa, did you hear what I said?" The queen questioned her like a child.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention." Was the response from the now 14-year-old girl. Her memories soon disappeared back into the depths of her mind.  
  
"That's okay. Anyway, we will send this young woman down to where the first Keyblade Master's journey all began. She will get the princess of that planet and bring her on the journey to find the Keyblade Master." The queen said to her subjects, referring to Christa as the young woman (even though she was only 14).  
  
With that the subjects left, leaving Christa and the queen alone to discuss her mission.  
  
"I hope you don't mind leaving here in such a hurry, but we really need that Keyblade Master back where he belongs."  
  
"I only have one question to ask you, your Highness." Christa replied.  
  
"And that would be...."  
  
"How will I be able to leave if the barriers are still up?"  
  
"We have created a machine which will teleport you safely in the ocean of the world. It'll teleport a raft there as well so you can get to Destiny Islands safely." Queen Minnie told her as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait I have one more question!!!"  
  
The queen turned around and looked at Christa.  
  
"Why do I have to find only one Keyblade Master and not all four?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you have a Keyblade locked within you." The queen said as Christa stared at her in amazement. "That's why we are sending you instead of anyone else. As for the other two Keyblade Masters, one isn't ready to come back and he's learning from the last of the Keyblade Masters."  
  
Christa had taken this in and stored it in her mind for later use. She was surprised that she had a Keyblade and stared at her feet wondering why she never noticed before. She knew who that inexperienced Keyblade Master was. Christa had heard his name many times before and it was...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sora woke up from his nightmare sweating profusely and panting. Donald and Goofy also woke up from Sora's screams. The young Keyblade Master had been having the same nightmare every night for a couple of weeks now.  
  
It started with him walking down a road and then seeing Riku looking for him. Sora would run up to Riku and the darkness would swallow him. Then, Ansem would show up with a Darkside, laughing. The Darkside would lift him up getting ready to kill him and he'd wake up screaming for Riku to come back.  
  
It seemed that Ansem still frightened him after all that happened with Riku at Hallow Bastion and even at Kingdom Hearts. It had been two years since he last saw Ansem and his best friend. He thought that getting Riku and the King and going back to Destiny Islands wasn't going to take as long as it did.  
  
"Damn!!! It happened again!!!" He said under his breath.  
  
"Let me guess...uh... the nightmare?" Goofy said next to him. While Pluto sleepily opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
They found Pluto on the road a while ago and read the letter he had from the king. It told of how he and Riku would have to struggle to get back out of Kingdom Hearts and how they would need Sora's help when the time came.  
  
"Yea. It seems to get worse and worse every time I have that dream." He replied.  
  
Donald looked out of the tent and frowned at the sign of daybreak, "We'd better get going!" The duck shouted to the others.  
  
They got their gear and moved out to walk onward down the never-ending road.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She rolled over again and opened her eyes. Those green eyes of hers adjusted to the dark. The air around her was finally cool and she sat up, staring at the never-ending abyss of sea around her. It was nighttime and she looked up at the stars.  
  
"Every time I close my eyes, I wake up to find that it's a new day." Christa said to herself as she lay down again to go to sleep. "Tomorrow will be better. I'll hopefully find land and be off of this raft.  
  
The night stretched on and she barely got a wink of sleep. A storm started at the horizon and she worried that it would reach her and capsize the raft. It also didn't help that she had gotten severely sunburned during the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked onward. Hoping that they could reach the end of the road and find Kingdom Hearts. The dirt road turned to pavement. The dream was still within Sora's mind and he couldn't stop thinking of Riku and how much danger he was probably in. What if Riku and King Mickey have already been killed?  
  
Sora was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize they had made it to a neon city. Donald tapped his shoulder to awake him from his daydream as they went to get a hotel for the night. Sora didn't care whether or not they got a room. He spent the rest of the day out in the market area, helping Donald in getting food and items for the rest of the trip. Knowing Donald, Sora expected to stay in the Hotel for two nights at the most.  
  
While walking back, Sora couldn't help but notice the signs stapled on the walls of shops and stores. They talked of bounties on big crooks and escaped criminals. He turned to the duck beside him, who was staring and wondering about the condition of his friend.  
  
They weren't watching where they were going and bumped into a big street gang leader. He towered over Donald and Sora. He was ticked off.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you tourists!!!!" His booming voice rang in their ears. "You can't come down this way at night without paying the toll!!!!" He told the newcomers.  
  
"What's the toll?" Donald asked, suspiciously.  
  
"All of your supplies and munny!!!!!!" The booming voice said.  
  
The gang moved closer taking out their weapons. Donald and Sora both grabbed their weapons. "Here we go!!!!" Sora yelled as he leaped into the air to begin his attack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The storm roared around her as Christa tried desperately to hold onto what little of the raft that was left. The rain and rough water choked her with every breath she tried to take. Christa tried hard to look around but every time she opened her eyes, another wave crashed over the raft. It was soon capsized and the large raft forced Christa under. Falling into unconsciousness under the water, she grabbed onto whatever she could to get to the top of the water.  
  
The storm still raged above the water nearly flipping Christa under again. She tried to hold onto what appeared to be a log from the raft as the storm pushed onward, seeming to punish her for whatever crime she had caused in the past.  
  
The storm pushed her under countless times until she finally let go of the log and lost consciousness. The storm went on like that until morning. That's when Christa's wish was granted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With the street gang and their leader defeated after a long battle, Sora and Donald went back to the hotel with their supplies. It had grown considerably dark all of a sudden and they rushed to get in before curfew. If they were caught out after curfew, then they would be arrested.  
  
Sora kept his eyes in front of him, not knowing that Donald had stopped. When he didn't hear the duck's footsteps behind him, Sora knew something was amiss. He quickly stopped and turned around to see that Donald was five blocks behind him. He seemed preoccupied.  
  
Sora sprinted back to the duck who was staring at a building. When he came up to the duck he noticed that his eyes were glazed over. It was like Donald was in a trance.  
  
"Donald??? Donald, wake up!!!!" Was the shout that came from his friend. But no answer came from his mouth.  
  
Sora looked to see what he was looking at and spotted a stranger on the street fighting off some Heartless.  
  
"What??? Why are there Heartless in this world??? I'm sure I locked down their world." Sora wondered. He left his petrified friend to take a closer look.  
  
The man was about to fight the Heartless surrounding him. They were different than the Heartless that he had previously fought. They seemed more human. The guy took out two Keyblades and used them both like he had used them his whole life. He had a black cloak and hood on and he used the same moves as Sora.  
  
The Heartless kept coming like a never-ending army. The stranger just lifted his two Keyblades and got ready to attack. He leaped up into the air and did a flip while crossing the Keyblades over his chest. The young Keyblade Master stared in amazement as the guy performed stunts that he had only learned a while ago.  
  
He did a few more flips and landed at the base of a neon building. There he ran up the side of the building, killing Heartless along the way. Sora stared in disbelief as the guy literally defied the laws of gravity. Then, he saw another guy who looked like Riku, jump off of the roof of the building. The original guy threw one Keyblade up to the one who was falling. As he caught it the guy running up the side of the building took out another Keyblade and..  
  
Donald slowly snapped out of his "trance" and grabbed Sora.  
  
"Wait!!! I want to meet those guys!!!" Sora cried after his companion.  
  
"No you don't, Sora! Something is terribly wrong here! Those guys aren't normal!"  
  
"But, one of them could be Ri."  
  
"No! There's no way he could've escaped Kingdom Hearts without the Keyblade and you!"  
  
Sora realized then that Donald was right and they continued to walk on in silence. Of course, they weren't alone in the neon city. The duel-wielding Keyblade Master followed them. He had told the other Keyblade Master to stay behind after his dive off of the building. He wished to speak with Sora.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello? Are you okay? Are you even alive?" An exasperated voice said into Christa's ear.  
  
It was hot on the beach and Christa's eyelids where heavy. She couldn't open her eyes and she just lay there moaning. She was hot and sunburned, badly. The rain was still falling from the clouds above. It wasn't a cold, refreshing rain, but a hot and sticky rain.  
  
"Hey! I found someone and I hope. I mean, think she's alive!!!" The voice said to some other people.  
  
Destiny Islands had gone through a hurricane. The islanders were out searching for Kairi. She had been lost in the hurricane and they still didn't know where she was. They found Christa instead.  
  
"Aye! Selphie! You certainly found someone, yah? But who she be?" Another voice said followed by a huge thunder crash and a flash of lightning.  
  
"We'll figure that out later. Right now, we have to get her inside." The first voice said.  
  
The islanders lifted Christa up and brought her to a house there they laid her down on a bed and began to treat her badly sunburned skin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your Majesty, do you think that young woman is alright in that storm on the planet you sent her to?" A handmaiden asked the queen.  
  
She was in the Library still, watching a large screen, which showed the hurricane that hit Destiny Islands and how large it was. The queen was worried but decided that Christa can do anything she wanted if she put her mind to it.  
  
"Of course she's alright, I'm only worried about Kairi. Christa will survive anything you put her to. She's determined. Right now, Kairi's missing, and that's all that they need to jeopardize this mission." She replied.  
  
"What is the mission, ma'am?" Daisy said as she walked in.  
  
"You of all people should know that. We have to find Kingdom Hearts again. There we'll fight the greatest battle ever prophesized. I just hope Christa can find the Keyblade within her in time."  
  
"Well then, we all should hope she finds it. But why is this battle so important to you and this prophecy?" Daisy asked yet another question.  
  
Minnie didn't answer the last question; instead she walked towards the door to the Library and looked back at the women standing in the room. Every single face was filled with a scared, confused, and sad look. She could only say one thing:  
  
"We'll see when the time comes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness. Darkness was all upon him. All he could see was darkness. The Keyblade to his side was the only thing that could be seen. Its golden glow seemed to fend off the Heartless in this place. But what was this place?  
  
He couldn't remember anymore. He knew he had another companion, but that person left a long time ago. He sat and stared into the never-ending darkness, trying to remember what had happened and who he was.  
  
All he could come up with were the words 'Kingdom Hearts.'  
  
'I guess this is Kingdom Hearts then. This darkness is Kingdom Hearts.' He thought.  
  
Then another memory popped into his head. Another name came back; 'Sora.'  
  
Then once again another name, which he concluded was connected to the last one; 'Kairi.'  
  
'Good. Now at least I can search for something.' He got up and continued to walk through the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Uncle Ansem! Uncle Ansem? Where are you?" The little girl ran through the dark halls in Hallow Bastion.  
  
She sees her parents going down into the waterways and realized how dangerous it was down there. "Don't leave me alone here, please! I don't want to be alone!"  
  
She stumbled down the stairs after them "Hey!!! Come back!!! Don't leave me!!!"  
  
The darkness finds her, abandoned and alone. The Heartless tear away at her then leave. She sees her heart slowly fly away. Then her form starts to fade.  
  
"I..don't want to..go away!!!"  
  
Ansem appears above her. He slowly backs away and sides with the Heartless. The symbol burns into his chest. In her last breath, she cries..  
  
"Uncle Ansem, save me!!!!!!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open and everything was dark.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!" Christa screamed in the dark room as she jolted up into a sitting position. She realized it was just a room and her dream was only her memories of Hallow Bastion.  
  
"I still can't believe all that happened to me!" She said to herself, reflecting on her life in the giant castle.  
  
The door opened and a girl only two years older than Christa walked in. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing yellow and carried a worried look on her face.  
  
"Are you alright? I heard a scream and didn't know what to do.." She said.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. I'm sorry I screamed. I thought my dream came true and I. well."  
  
"That's okay. You don't have to tell me everything. How do you feel?" The girl asked.  
  
"I guess I'm alright, but what's with all the bandages?"  
  
"Oh! You were sunburned and we treated you. Unfortunately for you, you now have freckles on your face." The girl cheerfully replied, "By the way, I'm Selphie. I'm the one who found you on the beach."  
  
"Then, I guess I should thank you. Thanks, and my name is Christa."  
  
"What brings you here, Christa?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to be looking for someone. Is anyone missing right now?"  
  
"How did you know?" She asked another question.  
  
"Well I heard someone say they were looking for someone.. Kairi, I think?"  
  
"Yeah, Kairi's been missing since the storm started. She might be in the secret hiding place, but we haven't been able to look."  
  
"Oh, okay." Christa said, ending the conversation. Selphie got up and moved towards the door.  
  
"If you need anything, please yell for me." She said before leaving.  
  
Christa laid back down as the door shut. She thought of what she was just told and what she heard about that girl named Kairi. The name seemed more familiar than she thought. However, she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Christa drifted back into sleep with these thoughts in mind. Her memories faded to the back of her head where she felt they belonged. She woke up minutes later and sat up in bed examining the bandages on her arms.  
  
It was then that she realized her skin was hot and burned when she touched it. 'I guess this it what a sunburn is.' She thought.  
  
Christa lay back down and stared at the ceiling. 'That Selphie girl seems really nice. I hope that she'll be my friend. That Kairi person seems so familiar though.'  
  
"Kairi..." She whispered to herself as she drifted back into the dream world.  
  
*~*  
~I can't look around~  
*~* 


	2. It's Easier To Run

Chapter 2: It's Easier To Run.  
  
~To hide the key to your heart is to risk forgetting where you put it~  
  
Sora felt the cold hand on his shoulder and he twirled around with Keyblade at hand. He was ready to fight the thing that had been following them for several blocks. He stared into the hazel eyes of a cloaked figure. Sora jumped back in fright as Donald turned to see what was behind them.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Sora said, sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry I followed you, but we need to talk Keyblade Master to Keyblade Master." He said coldly giving Donald a quick glance.  
  
"Not until you tell me who you are!" Sora said back to the cloaked figure.  
  
"I don't really have a name, but some call me Manic." He said.  
  
Manic led Sora out of the street and into a hotel to talk to him. They stepped into a room with a big couch, some lounge chairs, and a coffee table.  
  
"Now, let's begin." Manic said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa felt cold on the floor. But, why was she on the floor? Why was there dirt on this floor? She pushed herself up into a sitting position and realized she had a splitting headache.  
  
"If you're hurt you should lay back down." She heard a voice say to her.  
  
Christa looked up startled that someone else was with her. She saw a girl the same age as Selphie. She had long, auburn hair and bright blue eyes. The girl was sitting against a wall with children's drawings upon them. There were pictures of creatures beyond her wildest dreams and people chasing each other on a beach.  
  
"Where the..?" Christa mumbled beneath her breath.  
  
"What's wrong, Kairupo?" Said a little white ball with wings.  
  
"Whoa!!!!!" Christa screamed as it came up to her to comfort her.  
  
The girl giggled and said, "Migo, leave our guest alone! What's your name, by the way?" The girl said to Christa.  
  
"Um, my name is Christa. And you are?" She replied.  
  
"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Kairi!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"You're Kairi?!?!?!" Christa said in surprise.  
  
"Yep! And this is my moogle friend, Migo. I found him in here after I returned to Destiny Islands." Kairi replied.  
  
"Whoa, everyone is looking for you, Kairi. Your parents are worried sick."  
  
"I knew that would happen, but I needed to stay here for Migo. He didn't have any food here and so I came with food and clothing to wait out the storm with him." Kairi said.  
  
"Does anyone else know about Migo?" Christa asked looking at the moogle happily floating about.  
  
"No, nobody else comes in here. It reminds them of Sora and Riku. I didn't even get to hear his voice before I left. I miss Riku so much. And I realize now that his voice... it's left me." Kairi's cheerfulness disappeared and her expression was mournful and sad.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I was sent here to find them. Both of them are gonna come back. I promise." Christa reassured Kairi. It looked like she'd been through a lot in the past two years. Kairi has been waiting for so long for Sora and Riku to come back to her. So far, neither showed up.  
  
"Do you know where Sora is? Where's Sora, we must find him." Kairi said grabbing onto Christa's shoulders  
  
"Slow down! I don't know where Sora is right now, that's why I'm here. I have to find one of the princesses of heart." Christa said calming Kairi down.  
  
"Really? Well, your search is over then! I am the princess you seek! This time I'll fight!" Kairi said with her cheerfulness returning to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stumbled and fell to the dark floor. The Keyblade made a metallic pang noise as it hit the ground beside him. He didn't bother to get up, but closed his eyes to rest instead.  
  
Then he heard a rustling all around him. He quickly shot up to his feet and grabbed the Keyblade to get ready to fight. The Heartless were coming for him again. One came from behind, he slashed at it knocking the dark thing away.  
  
The other Heartless took the hint and fled back into the darkness. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. Then he saw a boy running to him. His expression was so happy. "Sora?" He said. "Why did you leave me here? Sora.. Why?" Then he remembered the king leaving him too. The mouse showed up next to the boy and led him away. "Your Highness, but why?"  
  
His face hit the ground and he went still. Tears fell from the boy's eyes. And he closed his eyes trying to shut out the memory of his friend. He wanted to run from his problems like he always did. But, there was nowhere to run now. If he ran he'd never get anywhere.  
  
Then a man showed up in front of him. He was cloaked like Manic, but seemed different. The man kneeled down to the boy and touched him on the head.  
  
"May you have the strength to understand your purpose here." The cloaked man said to the kid.  
  
He looked up, startled, and whipped the tears from his eyes. He slowly got up from the ground and looked at the guy.  
  
"Who are you?" He said.  
  
"I am Nobody."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nobody?" Sora asked.  
  
"Who is nobody, you ask? They are the nonexistent ones." Manic responded to Sora's questions.  
  
He had told him of what had happened to King Mickey and how he was able to leave with Manic. Riku's heart, however, did not make it out. Which would explain the lifeless look on the Riku that Manic had with him. Sora looked at his seemingly fake friend concerned for Riku's safety.  
  
"This kid right here is only Riku's shell. His eyes remain blank and he stays still most of the time, but he can still handle a Keyblade because the real Riku can. I imagine he's still in Kingdom Hearts alone." Manic continued, looking at Donald, who refused to leave Sora's side.  
  
"What about me? I still wield the Keyblade but I haven't lost my heart? Is that a bad thing?" Sora kept up with the questions.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Sora. You have lost your heart." Sora's eyes became wide and he looked surprised.  
  
"What? That's impossible!" Sora argued.  
  
"But, it's true. You lost it to Kairi when you gave hers back and fell in love. You're like a Heartless, but you still have something that can be considered your heart."  
  
There was a long silence in which Donald could have sworn that he heard some grasshoppers in the back of his head as they thought.  
  
"My Keyblade!" Sora said suddenly standing up.  
  
"Yes, that is the only heart you seem to have at this point in time." Manic explained to him.  
  
And then there was silence in the motel room. Donald, Sora, and Manic sat there wondering what to do next. Manic didn't want to say anything at all. 'It's Sora's turn to do something with the Destiny presented before him. If he wants to he can open Kingdom Hearts right this second... I've done my purpose for now, time to leave him to think."  
  
Manic got up to leave. And he nodded his head towards Sora and Donald as he turned to go.  
  
"You're leaving?" Donald asked in surprise.  
  
"I have to go and leave Sora to his decisions." Manic replied.  
  
"Before you go, can we see your face? Just so we recognize you on the battle field." Sora asked.  
  
Manic nodded and slowly pulled his hood off. He had hazel eyes and bright blonde hair the color of the sun. Manic's skin was light and his face was heart shaped. His eyes still sparkled with life even though he'd been fighting for so long. Sora absorbed Manic's appearance in case they ever did see him again. And then he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We'll go together!" Kairi shouted in the Secret Place. She accepted to leave with Christa.  
  
"We can't leave here though. This place has been closed off.." Christa's voice trailed off, "Wait? If the entrance is blocked off, then how did I get in here?"  
  
"Maybe it was magic." Kairi said, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe... not." Christa snapped back. "I think it was my dream that brought me here, right?"  
  
"I guess so, what did you dream about?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Well, I saw a boy with brown hair, a boy with silver hair, and my old best friend. Her name was Ri Ri or at least that's what I called her." Christa told Kairi, "They were chasing each other on the beach. They looked like they were eight or nine."  
  
"That must've been a little girl and my friends, Sora and Riku, when they were little! That was probably before I came here! Did you dream of anything else like that with me in it?" She replied.  
  
"After that, I saw this place.. And Ri Ri was with that Sora person. They were drawing pictures of each other." Christa said.  
  
"That person must have gave Sora the idea of drawing on the walls then!!!" Kairi said, surprised.  
  
"I guess so. But, how can that help me get out of here?" Christa asked.  
  
"I don't know. let's rest and we'll figure it all out tomorrow." Kairi ended their conversation with that last comment.  
  
Kairi lay down and closed her eyes to sleep. Christa watched her for a moment wondering why their stories were so close in details. She soon felt sleep creeping up on her and lay down as well, closing her eyes to the darkness of her mind.  
  
'What's this feeling?' Christa wondered. She saw a bright light that almost blinded her.  
  
'What the hell is this?' She almost said aloud as the light surrounded her and she woke up.  
  
Christa was back in that room where this all began. She was sleeping on a bed again and she was clutching at her chest. 'What happened? Wait a minute, what's this?' She thought as she felt a chain around her neck.  
  
It was a necklace. The chain was silver and dangling down near her chest was a key. The key had a heart in the middle of it where it was connected to the chain and the part at the end (the part that you stick in a key hole) was square with a small heart shape of it's own in the middle.  
  
That meeting with Kairi must have unlocked something deep within her to bring this key out and around her neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean you are Nobody? You can't be Nobody.. That's not even a name!" He argued with the strange, cloaked man.  
  
"I have no other explanation for my name other than that I'm really nobody. There are others like me with the same name though." Nobody said.  
  
"Do you have a face at least? And what was that thing that you said? Understanding my purpose here?" The boy asked.  
  
Instead of answering his questions, Nobody asked, "Do you remember your name? Your past?" Silence. "I didn't think so. Your name was and still is Riku and you lived on an island before all this."  
  
Riku had a vision, a flash of light and color. He remembered everything. He remembered his life at Destiny Islands and his friends who cared for him. His whole past was revealed to him in one stream of light.  
  
Then, he asked Nobody a question.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa got up out of bed and walked over to the trunk that was sitting on the floor.  
  
"If you want," said a female voice, "There are clothes in there that may fit you." A girl said to Christa.  
  
"I didn't see you there. Have you been watching me?"  
  
"Of course not! I was just coming in to wake you." The girl said. Christa figured she was only 15. The girl had straight black hair that fell a little above her shoulders and purple eyes. "My name is Nova." She said extending a hand to Christa.  
  
"And I'm Christa." She said taking Nova's hand and giving it a shake.  
  
"What brought you here?" Nova asked.  
  
"It's a long story!" Christa said.  
  
"Well, I've got enough time on my hands." Nova convinced Christa to reveal her story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manic walked with the fake Riku at his side.  
  
"How did it go, Manic?" A shrill voice said from the dark.  
  
Manic stopped walking and turned towards the figure holding the voice. "It went well, Your Majesty." He replied with exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Good. At least now he knows the truth." King Mickey said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, that's what he really needed to hear. Now he has to figure out what to do with his destiny that has been placed before him." Manic said.  
  
They walked on with the silent Riku behind them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now what? What else can I do?" Riku said to himself after Nobody left. "What should I do?" He paused. "Nobody said that there were other Nobodies here. Maybe if I find them they'll tell me how to get out of here?" Riku said aloud.  
  
He got up with Keyblade in hand and continued on into the darkness. He tried to follow the path that Nobody had gone to. Maybe he'd be able to finally leave?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi stared at the wall where Christa had been sitting the night before. She twirled her long Auburn hair and wondered.  
  
"Migo, we did had a visitor last night, right?" She asked the moogle who was happily stuffing himself.  
  
"Yes we did, Kairupo! Her name was Christa, kupo!" he cheerfully replied.  
  
"Then where did she go?" Kairi said to herself.  
  
'I know I've seen her before.. didn't she say that she was from Hallow Bastion?' Kairi wondered to herself.  
  
'Maybe.. But.. No. it can't be Chris? Can it?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have no heart. I can't believe it!" Sora said out loud.  
  
"Well, you gotta. You have no choice, Sora." Donald quacked.  
  
They were heading back to the hotel for the night. Sora trudged along, now with even more stuff on his mind. He didn't want this, this destiny thing has screwed him before and it'll do it again.  
  
First, he had to leave the thought of saving his friends behind. Then, he had to pretty much leave Kairi on her own. He also had to fight and destroy his best friend. Lastly, he had to lock that same friend in eternal Darkness. His life was really taking a turn for the worst and there was nothing he could do about it. It was destiny and, of course, fate that sealed him into this chaos.  
  
Donald was once again, puzzled. He stared at his friend wondering what was floating around in his head. It was true; Sora really couldn't hide his emotions!  
  
Donald laughed at this thought and Sora turned to him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sora said, annoyed.  
  
"He was right!" Donald said hysterically laughing, "You can't. you can't."  
  
But he couldn't finish. He couldn't stop laughing at his friend. It was too much to handle and all Sora could do was pout.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nova listened to Christa's story of Hallow Bastion and her Uncle Ansem. How those horrible nightmares were really her memories of a past she wanted to forget and knew she couldn't. Nova was the first person to ever confide with Christa on her past.  
  
Christa had never told anyone about her past and the problems it caused her now. But, for some strange reason she trusted Nova.  
  
"I don't know why I'm telling you about all my problems like this." She said after her depressing story.  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm just like you?"  
  
*~*  
~It's too much to take in~  
*~* 


	3. As Cold As Ice

Chapter Three: As Cold As Ice  
  
~You can't change yesterday, so live today and change tomorrow~  
  
"What do you mean you're exactly like me!?" Christa shouted at the older girl.  
  
"I meant what I said. I'm just like you. In more ways than one." Nova replied.  
  
"That's impossible! You can't be just like me! You don't even look like me! What are you trying to pull here?" Christa said annoyed. No one had ever said that to her or ever implied anything like this.  
  
"We both don't belong here, we are both looking for the same people, and we both know Ansem. Of course your relationship with Ansem is more of a family thing." Nova said with a devilish smile crossing her lips.  
  
"You work for my Uncle!!! And I trusted you!!!" Christa backed away from the evil girl standing in front of her.  
  
Nova's purple eyes slowly filled with black and her once black hair got tints of green in it. Her once normal clothes became dark and tortured. She turned to the darkness within her and started to move towards Christa.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Nova said, menacingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now this is interesting." The queen said aloud while watching the screen.  
  
"My Lady, how is she supposed to protect herself against that vicious girl?" Daisy asked.  
  
"She'll have to figure that out by herself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's going on?" Kairi said aloud.  
  
The ground beneath her feet was rumbling and moving. She couldn't stand any longer. She looked at the door wondering if it was opening. No. That wasn't it.  
  
'It's Christa and that other new girl!' She thought. 'They must be fighting!'  
  
"KUPO!!!" Migo screamed.  
  
"I'm coming, Migo!!!" Kairi yelled back as she dashed to the moogle to save it from the rocks falling from the ceiling.  
  
She grabbed the white ball of fluff and rolled into a corner. As she rolled, Kairi clutched the moogle to her chest. They were safe. Unfortunately, there was now a gaping hole in the roof that was letting rainwater get into the Secret Place and two very powerful people were fighting on the island.  
  
"What should I do?" Kairi said helplessly.  
  
"Kairupo.." Migo said quietly. The poor thing was worried about Kairi. She had been sitting in the same place since Christa left. He was surprised Kairi even moved to save him.  
  
"I'm okay, Migo." She said after a moment of silence. "We have to get out of here!" She said looking at the giant hole that was now letting the hurricane in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nova drew her weapon; it was a staff with a beautiful design going down its handle. Christa stared at her, puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Nova said.  
  
She charged at Christa with rage in her eyes. Christa gasped and rolled out of the way. Nova started her next attack and Christa tried to dodge again, but tripped over her bandages and fell to the floor. Nova hit Christa's arm.  
  
She ran out of the room still tripping over her bandages, until she found a safe hiding spot in a closet. Christa ripped off those damn bandages and inspected the clothes she'd been wearing. They were pajamas, that was apparent. She was wearing a blue collared t-shirt with buttons that stopped below her chest. The shirt fell to the top half of her thighs. The pants she was wearing wear light gray with dark gray strips that went vertically down the pants.  
  
Christa never noticed them before. She heard some feet scurrying outside in the hallway. She opened the door just a crack so she could see what was happening.  
  
"Where is she?! I want Christa!" The dark Nova was yelling at all the people in the hallway.  
  
'Oh god! I have to save those people from Nova! She's gone nuts!' She thought from her safe hiding spot.  
  
Christa waited until Nova's back was turned to attack. She threw a barrel she found in the closet at Nova. The barrel caused Nova to lose consciousness and drop her weapon. Christa emerged from the closet victorious and just in time to see the darkness slowly leave Nova's body.  
  
"What.. What happened?" Nova said as she sat up. "Oh my god! Did I attack anyone?!" She suddenly stood up.  
  
"If you're hurt you should lay back down." Christa repeated Kairi's words to Nova.  
  
"If I lay back down I wouldn't be able to see if everyone was okay." Nova now said with a cheerful sound in her voice.  
  
"Everyone is fine except me." Christa laughed. Then realized that her arm really hurt, "Ow!" She took her hand away to show the wound. The cut wasn't deep but it was a big one.  
  
Nova led Christa back into the room to fix the damage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuffie walked through her home, Hallow Bastion. She had been summoned to the waterways to help disable Ansem's machine. It was still running after all this time. It wasn't creating any Heartless anymore which was good. But, just having it there made Hallow Bastion seem like a bad place.  
  
It has been sitting in the waterways since this all began. No one could find it and no one wanted to go down there. That's where the whole Ansem in Darkness thing happened. Squall found it down there. He was the only one brave enough to even look in the waterways.  
  
That's where everyone was now; everyone except Yuffie. She turned another corner and stared down the hallway. It was dark down there, but she could hear voices. Yuffie sprinted down the hallway to the noises and found Aeris and Cid.  
  
"Good! I found you guys!" Yuffie cheerfully said.  
  
"Oh! Yuffie! Hi!" Aeris said back to her.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Cid scoffed.  
  
"Where's Squall?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Umm, he's behind you, Yuffie." Aeris replied.  
  
"And for the last time, the name is Leon!" Squall, er, Leon yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry!!! I can't help it!" Yuffie yelled back, "After all Squall is your real name!" She stormed on ahead of the rest of the group.  
  
"I'll never understand you kids." Cid said as he followed the rest of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku walked on. The darkness was all he could see, besides the yellow glow of Heartless eyes. The Heartless were following him, he knew that, but why didn't they attack?  
  
"Why are you following me!?" He screamed into the darkness.  
  
"They follow, because you used to control them." A voice said.  
  
"Nobody? Is that you?" Riku asked. "No, it couldn't be. You're a woman."  
  
"I am Nobody." The woman replied. She walked out of the darkness and right away Riku noticed her eyes. They were dark purple and her hair was light brown. She wore that cloak that the other Nobody had on, but her cloak's hood was down.  
  
"So, you're one of the other Nobodies I heard about?" Riku asked the woman.  
  
"Yes I am. The others are by the door or heading there. It might open, if you want to leave." She told him.  
  
"I can't leave yet. Not until I know why destiny has screwed me over." Riku said to Nobody as he turned away and started to walk.  
  
"There is a prophecy.." Nobody began, but it was too late. Riku had already left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Nova apologized.  
  
"No worries! But something has been bothering me." Christa began. Nova looked up from Christa's wound that she was taking care of. "Do you really work for my Uncle?" She finally asked.  
  
"I used to, but.. I thought I overcame the darkness. I guess your story must've triggered something. I am so sorry!" Nova explained as she finished with Christa's cut.  
  
"I already told you, no worries!" Christa laughed. "But now I have to take care of something.."  
  
She got up and walked over to the trunk. Christa grabbed red Capri's and a tan-orangey colored tank top that matched. She nabbed a pair of sandals too. Then, Christa walked into the bathroom and changed into those clothes. When she walked out, Nova had a red jacket in her hands.  
  
"You might need this if you're going out into the hurricane." She said, handing the jacket to Christa.  
  
Christa took the jacket and slipped it on. She walked down the hallway of the building and into this large hall where some people were talking. She walked past them and overheard one of them talking about Kairi.  
  
"My daughter is out there in that storm and all we're doing is sitting here protecting ourselves." The man said. It was Kairi's dad.  
  
'I guess they're more worried about her than I thought!' Christa thought as she passed the crowd of people. A woman, who Christa figured was Kairi's mom, was weeping and hugging a teddy bear that looked to be a small child's. Christa figured that bear used to be Kairi's.  
  
'I'd better hurry and get Kairi out of that cave. Her family needs her back home.' She thought as she left the building and went out into the storm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The water was flooding the Secret Place. The ground under the hole in the ceiling was moist and the dirt had long ago turned to mud. The storm raged above the Secret Place and Kairi wondered if she was going to be rescued. Migo and her were trying to get their things together and away from the hole in the roof.  
  
"What are we going to do, kupo?!" Migo squeaked at Kairi.  
  
Kairi was too wrapped up in trying to get everything away from the water to answer him. He repeated, "What are we going to do, kupo?!"  
  
She looked at him afraid that what she was going to say next might scare him. She began, "Migo, I don't know if we're going to be saved." Then they both looked up at the hole in the ceiling as the rain increased. "No one knows that we're in here, besides Christa, and she's on the other island." She looked down at the ground afraid of looking at the moogle.  
  
"Don't worry, Kairupo! That Christa-girly will save us, kupo!" Migo happily said as he gave Kairi a big hug.  
  
And Kairi felt comforted. Migo was right for saying that, because Christa was on her way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had gotten back to the hotel room where Goofy awaited their arrival. Donald and Sora still had the grocery bags from their shopping spree earlier. Even though many things had distracted them from coming home, they were still in before curfew, by one minute.  
  
"Gwarsh, I wasa starting to get worried there fer a minute!" Goofy said as they walked in and put everything away. "Where've you guys been?"  
  
"We got distracted. Don't let it bother you." Donald said.  
  
Sora jumped up on one of the beds and closed his eyes. "Do you think we can look for Manic tomorrow, Donald? I have another question for him." He asked the duck.  
  
"Umm, sure, sure Sora! Whatever you want!" Goofy looked at him questioningly and Donald only pointed his finger at his head and twirled it around in a circle motioning that Sora was crazy.  
  
Sora threw one his giant shoes at Donald and missed. "I saw that!" He said as the other shoe came flying at Donald's head. The flying shoe hit Donald who fell to the floor only to get up seconds later to yell at Sora for it.  
  
Sora only grinned his cheesy grin at his two friends before rolling over and telling them to turn off the lights. When all was dark and quiet, Sora let sleep take him and he fell into it almost instantly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Almost.. there!" Cid said as he shut down the evil Machine.  
  
"Nice going Cid!" Yuffie shouted as she jumped up and down for joy.  
  
"Good job." Leon said, almost to himself as he walked away into the darkness of the waterways.  
  
"Let's go back into the Library. I think Cloud is waiting for us there." Aeris said as she happily walked down the corridor with a bounce in her step.  
  
"She really loves him, doesn't she?" Cid asked Yuffie.  
  
"Yes she does. Aeris would do anything for Cloud, even if it meant risking her life for him." Yuffie replied as they followed Aeris back up to the Library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He didn't want to hear what that Nobody had to say. He didn't believe in prophecies anymore. He hated that word. Riku sat down to take another rest.  
  
'I wonder why I said that? I used to think that my destiny would turn out like... like... Sora's destiny.' He thought as he looked up to see some moving lights.  
  
'Those must be the Nobodies. I can't leave yet. However, it's not for the reason I gave Nobody. Something must be keeping me here? Maybe I should've listened to Nobody?' He wondered.  
  
Riku got up again and started to walk towards the commuting Nobodies. Then, he stopped himself, "What's wrong with me? Why am I walking towards them?" He said aloud. "I should be trying to find out my purpose here."  
  
He went the other way, away from the door to the outside world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having another nightmare. This time it was about Kairi and another girl:  
  
"Kairi! Hold on I'm coming down for you!" The girl yelled to Kairi who was down in a flooding Secret Place. She was trying to get in through the roof.  
  
"Kairi!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled, but she couldn't hear him. He wasn't there.  
  
Kairi turned towards the sound she apparently heard as the girl was about to reach her. A giant wave then crashed over all of them. Sora tried so hard to get to the surface, but his limbs weren't working. He looked around him to see if the girls made it out in time.  
  
That's when he saw her. The other girl slowly drifting downward. Her eyes were blank and there was no expression on her face. 'Oh my god, is she dead?' Sora thought as he tried to reach her. The current pushed him ashore before he could do anything though.  
  
Sora tried to go back in, but something caught his eye. It was him. Ansem.  
  
"I see you're trying to save my niece." Ansem said coldly.  
  
And then he woke up. "What happened to Kairi?" He said to himself as he caught his breath and got out of bed. "I really hope these dreams don't mean anything."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa wandered about in the storm looking for the entrance to the Secret Place. She knew where it was because of her dream, and she knew it was on a different island than the one she was on.  
  
'I'm going to have to take a boat there. But, in this weather?' She thought for a moment. She then decided to take the risk. After all, her friend's life was at stake.  
  
She hijacked a boat from the dock and started to go to the other island. The boat she took had a small engine which made the journey easier for her. She got so far that the ocean was really rough. It soon got harder for her to see in the storm. The rain was coming down harder than ever. Her jacket didn't keep her dry anymore so she took it off and quickly tied it around her waist.  
  
Christa reached the other island and went to the entrance of the Secret Place. There were boulders and giant branches barricading the entrance. There was no possible way to get in through there.  
  
Then she thought for a second and remembered something. 'The ceiling was leaking when I was in there! Which means that it's thin enough to break through!'  
  
She climbed to the top of the hill and to where the roof was. That's when she saw the giant hole. Christa looked down and into the Secret Place and saw Kairi.  
  
The water was up to her waist and Migo sat on her shoulder. The food and clothing that was in there before was floating around her. The cave was filling up fast and Christa only had about ten minutes to get her out before the water was over her head.  
  
"Kairi! Hold on, I'm coming down for you!" Christa yelled down to her friend.  
  
Kairi looked up and saw Christa above her looking down into the Secret Place. Migo sighed and said, "I told you, Kairupo, I told you she'd come, kupo!"  
  
Christa took her jacket off from around her waist and lowered it down for Kairi to grab. Kairi took one look back as one of the walls slowly collapsed. She grabbed onto the sleeve of the jacket as Christa slowly lifted her out of that death trap.  
  
"Well, there goes my childhood." Kairi said as the rest of the Secret Place collapsed into itself.  
  
They ran down the hill and towards the beach. All three of them, Kairi, Christa, and Migo, got into the boat as they began to go back to the main island. The waters seemed rougher than before and Christa could barely control the boat on the journey back.  
  
That's when they hit a huge wave and Christa went crashing down into the water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora walked back to the bed rubbing sleep from his eyes. Then, he felt a small draft. He looked over to the sliding door that led to a balcony. It was open for once. He wondered how that had happened though. Sora walked over to it and looked out.  
  
As if he was still in the dream, he looked down to see that girl and Kairi in a boat. He watched in horror as the girl fell out and that's when he realized what was going to happen next. He wanted to look away but knew he couldn't. Sora watched as Kairi stared at the water, searching frantically for her friend. Sora leaned over the banister looking for her too. That's when the chain on his pants fell down into the water.  
  
"What the?" He said as he actually saw the splash that the chain made.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi looked over as she saw a splash in the water. She then quickly lowered her eyes down to the water to see if it was Christa who came to the top. No. She was nowhere to be found. Kairi tried to find her, but it was no use. Should she jump in? 'Maybe Christa is alright?' She thought.  
  
But she wasn't. Christa was slowly sinking down to the bottom of the ocean. She could only watch as the surface got farther and farther away from her reach. She looked around figuring it was her last time to. That's when she saw a chain falling down with her. Christa reached over and grabbed it.  
  
'Well, at least someone gave me something to take with me to hell.' She said, accepting her fate. She clutched it to her chest and continued to sink downward. Christa felt herself dying. She felt herself losing her heart again. 'Why does it seem like the water is trying to kill me?' She thought as she closed her eyes for the last time. Then, she felt hands on her body.  
  
Someone had come to save her. But, it seemed to be too late for Christa. She wasn't breathing anymore. Tidus rushed her to the shore. Kairi was waiting on the beach to see if her friend was alright. She was happy that not only Tidus showed up, but so did Nova.  
  
"Why didn't you jump in?" Nova demanded as their friend was laid down on the soft sand.  
  
"I would've, but I needed to find her first!" Kairi defended herself.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Nova asked Tidus as he leaned over her.  
  
"We'll see.." Tidus responded to her question.  
  
*~*  
~I can't hold back~  
*~*  
  
AN: Whoa.. That was cool, unfortunately, I'm leaving you guys out on what happens, until the next chapter of course. However, umm, I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about or what it'll be called ^^;;; Anyway, I'm not really sure how to get anything up and running on my computer anymore. it's kind of making weird beeping noises *computer beeps and I smack it* Ow! That hurt! See you next chapter!!! R&R! =^.^= Meow! (don't ask) 


	4. The Truth Behind Closed Doors

Chapter Four: The Truth Behind Closed Doors  
  
~The truth shall set you free~  
  
Sora couldn't take his eyes off of where the water was. It soon disappeared after his chain fell in. He wondered why he couldn't see it laying on the street. He looked down to where his chain would have normally fallen. Not there. 'Was I hallucinating? That couldn't have been real. could it?' Sora thought as he went back to bed. He lay down and let sleep take him yet again.  
  
'I'm getting really tired of these freaking dreams and hallucinations!' Sora said to himself as another dream popped into his head.  
  
It was dark and Sora walked along a twisted road that ended up taking him to a crossroad. He looked around and wondered what to do and where to go next. There were three choices. He looked around some more wondering which path would take him home.  
  
"Now what?" He said as he saw someone familiar walking towards him.  
  
Christa didn't know where she was either. She came up to the same crossroad as that boy did. She didn't know who he was, entirely. She knew he was either Sora or Riku from her dreams about them as children.but as to which one he was, Christa was clueless.  
  
"Hello." She said as she walked up to him. "Did you die and go to hell too?"  
  
"Die? No. I fell asleep though." Sora said, grinning.  
  
"Go figure! Now I'm alone again." She paused, "Oh well, it's always been like this and I guess it will stay that way." Christa said saddened by those thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean? No one deserves to be alone forever." Sora said to her, frowning.  
  
"No one except for me." Christa frowned and turned away.  
  
"Why's that? Did you do something wrong?" Sora asked, curious.  
  
"No, but everyone else around me did." She turned around and Sora looked at her, still curious. She continued, "I lived at Hallow Bastion and when I was seven my parents died. My uncle then took care of me. He was the greatest. So loving and caring. He was doing research to help the castle with some other people. When the research started to go wrong he fell into darkness. All of his coworkers died down in the waterways. They became shadows.  
  
"He kept going and I visited him down there too, unaware of how dangerous he'd become. I watched from afar as he slowly lost his sanity and his life. That's when he stepped into the door up in the Hall. I ran over to the door to save him, and as he came out I realized he didn't need any help... I did." She paused, "He turned to the darkness within him and started to command the Heartless. Their first mission was to restrain me! His own niece!" Christa started to cry, "I almost lost my heart right there, but I escaped. It turns out that wandering the castle for 5 years helped me know where everything was.  
  
"I got out of the Hall and ran down to the waterways. But the Heartless where down there too. They got me. My uncle stepped forward, with the Heartless symbol on his chest. He commanded them to throw me out of the castle. He said my heart wasn't worth the time of day. My own uncle said that!" The tears poured down her face, "I couldn't.... believe it! He....he threw me out of the.. the castle! And.... and....." She couldn't continue.  
  
Sora moved closer to comfort her. 'Kairi's gonna kill me for this.' He thought as he timidly slid his hands around her and pulled her close. She continued to sob and hiccup in his arms. It has been so long since someone comforted her and held her so close. She felt drawn to him for some strange reason.  
  
"It's okay." Was all Sora could tell her.  
  
"No it's not!!!" She yelled as she looked up at him. Sora drew her closer as her sobs continued. "I've never had a real family!!! I'm an orphan!!! I'll always be an orphan!!!" She buried her face in his shirt, her tears started to wet it.  
  
"Calm down, please." He grinned at her. His famous grin always worked.  
  
She dried her eyes and calmed down. Christa's hiccups subsided and she looked at her feet. She was embarrassed for crying in front of him. She sat down on the crossroads and looked out at the darkness. Sora sat next to her and tried to figure out what she was looking at.  
  
She thought about something, this guy seems very nice. No one's ever done something like that for her. Her heart hurt thinking about it. She stood up to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Christa took a step back as the pain became larger. She cried out and Sora got up to figure out what was wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tidus had gotten Christa breathing again, but she hadn't woken up yet. Kairi, Nova, Christa, and him all went into the Seashore Shack for the night. They couldn't carry Christa back to the safe house the whole island was in because of the storm. Christa held a chain in her hand. Tidus noticed that she clutched it in her sleep as if something was hurting her. They tried before to take it out of her hand, but she wouldn't let go. It was strange, but he could've sworn that he's seen that chain before.  
  
"Maybe we should lay her down somewhere? She looks like she's in pain." Kairi said to Tidus.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He replied back, laying her down on the sand that was the flooring to the Seashore Shack.  
  
She was breathing heavily as if something was wrong. Tidus was really not good at stuff like this. Sure he could save people, but he sucked at taking care of them afterwards. He watched as Nova and Kairi helped each other take care of her.  
  
When it seemed like she wasn't in pain anymore they just watched from afar. Soon the girls were all sleeping and Tidus was watching them. His eyelids drooped and he let his thoughts turn to dreams dancing in his head. He slept.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She cried out again as the pain became too much for her to handle. Sora once again drew her close. He clutched at her fading form with the attempt to keep her where he was. She was crying again, but not as if she was sad, she was in pain. Sora tried desperately to keep her with him, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
They were on their knees now, holding on to each other. Wind whirled around them. A wind that seemed to come from nowhere, or maybe it came from Christa? She was yelling now. The pain was too much for her to bear and Sora held on to her, trying to stop her from thrashing around. Her form flickered in and out like the nobody he met and fought before.  
  
Then, the screaming died down and she closed her eyes. Christa let her form disappear into nothing. There were only sparkles that faded as they fell to the floor. And Sora was left grasping to nothing but a memory of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manic looked up to the dark nighttime to see a small shooting star arch it's way across the sky.  
  
"Now it's her turn..." He said to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku sleepily looked up to what seemed to be a sky in this dark place and envisioned that a star fell down from it.  
  
"Hmm..." he said as he drifted back into sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa.. That was weird." Christa said sitting up. "Was that real? My chest really hurt...and I know that dreams aren't supposed to hurt..." She whispered.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" Nova said from the other side of the room. She crawled over and sat next to Christa. Nova was happy she was okay.  
  
Christa didn't really say anything back to Nova. She wanted to tell Nova about the dream with Riku/Sora and how she felt about him. 'He was so kind to me and yet he didn't even know who I was.'  
  
"Christa? Are you okay?" Nova said worried. She sensed something was wrong with her friend and she wanted to help so much.  
  
"I'm fine don't worry about me! Just freaky dreams." Christa replied trying to seem as happy as possible. That's when she noticed the chain was still in her hand and clutched to her chest. Was that what was hurting her?  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She said still worried.  
  
"Not really. I'd feel a little uncomfortable talking about it." She didn't lie. She really didn't want to talk about anything like that.  
  
Kairi stirred and sat up. "What's going on?" She asked rubbing sleep out if her eyes.  
  
"Never mind.. I'll tell you later, Kairi." Nova said exasperated. She crawled back to the corner she was sleeping in and went back to her dream world.  
  
"What's her problem?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Girl! You know Nova's crazy!" Christa said and they both laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora woke up in the hotel room. Donald and Goofy were shaking him. He stared at them like they were out of their minds.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sora said as he noticed the worried expression on their faces. He was puzzled.  
  
"You were stirring and mumbling in your sleep. We got worried that it was one of those strange dreams about Riku again." Donald told him.  
  
"Oh..." He said unaffected by his dream. 'So bizarre...' "Nothing to worry about! Trust me!" He tried to make it seem okay so his friends wouldn't worry.  
  
"Okie Dokie! If-a ya need anythin' we'll be in duh dining arena!" Goofy yelled back to his friend as Donald corrected him, "Area!!!!!"  
  
Sora chuckled under his breath as his companions left the room arguing about spelling and grammar. "Leave it up to Donald and Goofy to make you laugh in the morning!" And he laughed again as he began to make his bed.  
  
He showered and dressed after cleaning up the room they were sleeping in and left. He wanted to find Manic and ask something else. Something about that girl and his weird dreams.  
  
He wanted to know why all this was happening to him and that girl. But there was a question he couldn't answer. Why did he put his arms around her like he'd done to Kairi? If she ever figured out about that incident, she'd kill him for sure. He smiled at the thought of Kairi. He missed her so much. Sora would give anything to see her again.  
  
He walked the bleak streets. Although it was day, the rain clouds made it seem like night. He passed down the same blocks and buildings as yesterday afternoon. Admiring their bounty notices yet again. Sora didn't even know where to begin looking for Manic. He could be anywhere.  
  
It started to rain and Sora raced to get under something so he wouldn't get wet. He bumped into some other people as he passed his way in. That's when he passed someone in a dark trench coat. He looked up and saw blond hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sat in the corner of the library studying the wall and the door. Cloud was waiting for them to get back from the waterways. Aeris walked in first and ran right over to him.  
  
"We did it!!!" She yelled as she threw her arms around him. He smirked a bit which he felt was totally not like him.  
  
The others walked in as Aeris withdrew her arms from around his neck. He walked up to the others and nodded to each of them. He went to meet Leon out in the main entrance. Cid and Yuffie walked into the Library as he went out. They walked over to Aeris as she looked for a book.  
  
"He actually smiled? Nice going, Aeris!" Yuffie said to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was morning and the rays of the sun penetrated the wooden walls of the shack. Kairi was the first one up and she looked around puzzled. Was the storm really over? She got up and opened the door. The light almost blinded her. She ran out to the shore of the beach and looked up as a huge shooting star crossed the sky. Kairi put her hands behind her back in the usual stance she took.  
  
'He might come home now!!! The door has opened again! The barriers are down!!!' She thought as the star slowly fell out of sight.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Christa asked as she walked up behind Kairi. "I guess that means that the barriers are down and the door is open again?" She continued when Kairi didn't answer.  
  
"Yeah. Which also means that Sora can come back home." Kairi told Christa.  
  
They both just stood there for a while looking at the waves as they crashed on the sand. If that boy in her dream really was Sora, Kairi would be heart broken. She loved him so much and probably missed him as much as that love.  
  
Finally, Christa looked back at the shack and over to the island that was connected by a bridge. Sitting on that island was a Gummy Ship all ready to go. 'Strange....did that just appear there?' Her eyes traveled back to the Shack as Tidus and Nova appeared in the doorway. Kairi was still looking out into the ocean. Nova ran over to Christa and Kairi.  
  
"Do you want to come, Nova?" Christa asked her.  
  
"What do you mean, come?" Nova suspiciously said.  
  
Christa pointed to the Gummy Ship still sitting on the island. "Look! Now we can go and find Sora. Are you coming?" She asked again.  
  
Nova was surprised. She never thought that she would get the chance to leave the islands. She'd always lived in the city part of the island where the safe house was located. Just like Christa, her parents died when she was young. But someone was always there to take care of her. Her older brother was the only family member left. He was too good to her. Unfortunately, when the island was sucked into darkness he went with it. When it was restored, he was no where to be found.  
  
Nova had thought that he went away, forever. That his heart was ripped out of his chest and.... She stopped herself she didn't want to think of it again. She wanted to find her brother, "I'm going with you guys!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Manic had found Sora yet again. The younger of the two was drenched. His hair sagged. They silently decided to go to somewhere better, where no one would hear them. They walked into a bar and sat down at a stall. They got some water from the waitress and Sora got a muffin for his breakfast. Manic watched as Sora devoured the helpless muffin, leaving nothing but a crumb. Then he licked his finger, got the crumb, and ate that too. Manic was scared... this was a Keyblade Master?  
  
He stopped staring and sipped at his water. He wondered why Sora said he was looking for him. Maybe he was still puzzled or maybe he wanted to test his skills. When Manic was young and carefree, his friends would always battle each other and test out their skills. He wasn't the best, but Manic was a great fighter. Since he was only 18 he considered himself to be more experienced than Sora.  
  
"What did you want me for?" Manic finally asked after putting his drink down.  
  
Sora looked up and half grinned, "I've been having freaky dreams for a while now. I was wondering if it had anything to do with the Keyblade or my non-existing heart?" He asked, surprised at his own words.  
  
"Well, I see you've been thinking about what I told you. What were your dreams about? Who did you see?" Manic cautiously asked.  
  
"Umm, the first ones were of Riku and Ansem taking him away. Yea, he keeps showing up in my dreams somehow...." He shuddered at the thought of Ansem.  
  
"I'm thinking that those dreams were of the past with your friend Riku?" Manic allowed Sora to finish.  
  
"The next one was of Kairi and this other girl. The Secret Place was flooding and that girl was trying to save Kairi. Then a huge wave crashed over them and I couldn't breath or do anything." He took a breath, "I tried to save that girl from drowning but I couldn't do anything to help her. She died right there. Then I got washed ashore and saw Ansem. That girl was his niece. He said so himself!"  
  
"Wow, that must've scared you a bit." Manic said like a psychiatrist.  
  
"Yea it did. After that I had a vision, or something like that? I saw her fall into the water and I dropped my chain in the water and it actually fell in! And Kairi was looking for her, but couldn't find her." "It fell in?" Manic said puzzled. Now he was interested, "That could only mean that you two have a special bond, or are connected somehow?" 'That's weird...' "Anyway, continue, Sora." He said brushing the subject to the side.  
  
"When I went back to bed, I had a dream about her. She was right there with me. I could actually feel her warmth. She is really messed up though. She told me this whole thing about her family and Ansem.. Then she disappeared. I'll never forget the look in her eyes. She looked so sad, like she hadn't smiled in a thousand years.." He looked down at the plate remembering her and the look she gave him. She was really depressed and Sora felt that he failed her.  
  
"You're going to meet her. Don't worry, those dreams were meant to show you that. Don't let them bother you, no matter how real they seem to be." With that, Manic got up and left the bar. Sora was still staring at his plate wondering what to do if he actually did see her again. 'I didn't even catch her name...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They headed back to the safe house passing people fixing their houses after the storm. They passed by everyone exchanging a "Hello!" and a "How are you?" "Nice day." Christa didn't say anything. Nova was right when she said it before. Christa didn't belong there. In fact, she didn't belong anywhere..  
  
They made it, all four of them got back to the safe house. Nova grabbed her things and Christa changed out of her wet clothes to be more comfortable. She now wore dark blue Capri's and a red shirt, and of course, the dark red jacket that she wore around her waist. The chain she found in the water dangled at her side. The others were ready and they left as soon as possible.  
  
Tidus followed them back to where the Gummy Ship sat, waiting for them. He wondered why Christa had never asked him to come too. Maybe she forgot? He wanted to go to be there for the girls. After all, they were girls and girls needed to be protected. Or so he thought.  
  
"Why are you following us, Tidus?" Kairi suddenly asked.  
  
"Umm, I thought I would come..." He started to say.  
  
"Go home, Tidus!" All three girls said at the same time.  
  
"But I...."  
  
"GO HOME, TIDUS!"  
  
"But... I...."  
  
"GO HOME, TIDUS!!!!" They yelled for the last time as he turned back and started walking the other way.  
  
"Have fun without me...." Was the last thing he said as he trudged his way back home.  
  
*~*  
~When I'm stretched so thin~  
*~*  
  
AN: That was a good chapter. This chapter was very, very, very important. You shouldn't forget anything that is written in this one. BTW, if you haven't figured it out yet, all the things at the end of my chappies are from a Linkin Park song. I love Linkin Park!!! See you next chapter!!! (now I got to go find my evilness) =^.^= meow!!! 


	5. When Light Turns To Dark

Chapter Five: When Light Turns To Dark  
  
~No matter where I go or what I do, you'll always be here in my heart~  
  
Kairi stared out of the window at space thinking of Sora. She was so happy that they had left Destiny Islands to find him. They had been at Wonderland, where they asked Alice if she knew anything. She said that she hadn't seen Sora in two years. No one had seen him at all.  
  
They left that planet with their hopes crushed. Kairi was disappointed because she didn't find Sora, Christa because she still couldn't use the Keyblade, and Nova because she still didn't know where her long lost sibling was. They just went on to the next planet, Agra Bah.  
  
With some luck, and a lot of bribery, Christa, Kairi, and Nova made it into the palace to meet the princess of this planet. Her name was Jasmine and she was known to be very beautiful and sometimes dangerous. They entered the castle as she was having a fit of rage against her father.  
  
"I refuse to marry one of those himbos!!!!!!!!" Jasmine screamed at the short King as she stormed away and past the girls walking in.  
  
"But, Jasmine..." Kairi weakly said as she past.  
  
Aladdin walked in as well as she stormed past. He looked around puzzled then saw the three girls still in the doorway.  
  
"Can we help you girls?" The 'street rat' asked them.  
  
"We just wanted to ask Jasmine something, but she kind of.. left in a hurry." Christa explained to him.  
  
"What did you want to ask her? Maybe I can help?" Aladdin asked another question.  
  
"We have to find the Keyblade Master, Sora, and we were wondering if he was here." Nova said.  
  
"We haven't seen him since he helped lock down Agra Bah. Sorry." He told them.  
  
"Ok! Thanks for the information! Now, I think you should handle Jasmine before she kills that helpless guy down there." Kairi said as she looked out the window towards the fountain area. Aladdin spied the scene and sprinted down to calm the raging Jasmine.  
  
"Let's go." Christa said when Aladdin left the scene. They got back into the ship and went straight to Castle Cree. Here they would find Aurora the Sleeping Beauty. She was in the castle with her new found love. They were discussing some changes that were to be added to the castle now that the Heartless were gone.  
  
"Excuse me, your majesty, but can we talk to you?" Nova walked in as politely as possible.  
  
"Of course, please come in girls. We received word from Disney Castle that you all would be coming." Aurora told the girls with a smile on her face.  
  
"We were wondering if you've seen the Keyblade Master, Sora, after the Kingdom Hearts incident." Christa asked this time.  
  
"No, we haven't seen him at all, I'm sorry, but you came here for nothing. Please stay and rest instead." Aurora sadly told them.  
  
"We don't want to impose, but that would be great!" Kairi said and the others agreed with her.  
  
So they had a feast and stayed the night as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora wandered throughout the rest of the city, letting his thoughts travel about his head. He soon got lost in the gigantic city and hoped to get back to the hotel soon. He remembered that he didn't tell Donald or Goofy that he was leaving. Sora hurried down an alleyway and through crowds of people. But, why were they all crowding around flashing lights and the sound of cop cars?  
  
Sora made it to the front of the crowd to see that someone's heart was stolen and their body was lying in the street. But, that couldn't be possible. Normally, when someone loses their heart their body goes with it. That's when a new type of Heartless showed up behind the ambulance. It towered over the people below as they began to run away.  
  
Sora called forth the Keyblade as the new Heartless came near. It was as big as a Darkside but was very different. The Keyblade showed up in his hand like always, but soon disappeared. "What the.." He said as the Heartless came ever closer. It bent down to pick him up and steal his heart away.  
  
That's when Manic swooped in to save him. He defeated the beast in a few mighty blows and then turned to Sora.  
  
"What happened?" Manic asked looking down at the kid on the floor.  
  
"I don't know... the Keyblade... it disappeared.." He stammered as he looked up at Manic. He helped Sora up on his feet. They walked into the city together.  
  
"Where's Donald and your other friend?" Manic asked Sora. He looked up at Manic and then at the ground.  
  
"I don't know..." He slowly said, "I was trying to get back to the hotel.."  
  
"Let me help..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nova waited for Christa and Kairi to fall asleep before getting up and exploring the castle. It was the first time she'd ever been in a castle like this. She walked down endless corridors and saw many murals on the walls that fascinated her. She thought she heard footsteps behind her. Nova stopped walking and turned around. No one was there.  
  
She shrugged and went on her way. However, there was someone there. Kairi was following Nova. She heard her get up and went to follow her friend around this place wondering what she was doing. Kairi made sure not to knock anything down and to make any noise whatsoever.  
  
Nova made it to a wall. Upon it was a beautiful mural of a story. She could've sworn she'd seen the story in picture books as a child. It showed a girl and three faeries. It also showed a wicked witch. At the end of the whole mural there was a picture of a giant Dragon and a knight fighting it. Nova was entranced by the picture.  
  
She ran her hand around the face of the prince. He was truly a prince charming. Kairi watched as a smile came upon her face and she said:  
  
"Does Prince Charming have a brother?" Nova giggled under her breath and Kairi couldn't help but smile at her friend.  
  
Then, something completely and utterly strange happened. Nova stopped laughing. Her face went blank and she got sucked into the picture. Kairi was so shocked.  
  
"Nova? Nova!" She ran up to the wall and started to pat at it, trying to find a way to get in. " Come back!" She yelled at the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was on the floor. Her face down against it and a boy to her side. He didn't want to wake her. Nova looked so peaceful lying there. He didn't know her name though. He was waiting for her to wake up.  
  
Riku woke up and she was just lying there, leaning on him. He thought she was absolutely beautiful, and even though she looked younger than him, he guessed she was about the same age.  
  
Nova slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the dark place and spotted Riku. He was staring at her, wide eyed. She sat up and stared back at him. "Hi." He timidly said.  
  
"Where am I?" Nova asked the strange guy.  
  
"You're in Kingdom Hearts. My name is Riku and you are....?"  
  
"I'm Nova. How did I get here?" She asked another question.  
  
"I asked myself the same question when I got here. Did you lose your heart?" He asked back.  
  
"No. I touched something and I remember everything going black. And now I'm here..." She explained.  
  
Riku stared into her eyes. He felt himself falling for this girl he barely knew. But how could she love him? After all, he betrayed his friends and turned to the darkness in his heart. Who would forgive him for such a thing? Not Sora. He figured that Sora and Kairi were together and happy without him. They're better off. Right? They've forgotten all about him. And that was good. He didn't want to be remembered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nova suddenly asked, looking concerned.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Just thinking...." He replied, embarrassed.  
  
"You seem vaguely familiar... Did you used to live on Destiny Islands?" Nova asked Riku. He looked at her, surprised she knew what his planet was called.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You're the kid who tried to challenge my older brother to a fight." Riku looked confused, Nova continued, "His name was Manic, he disappeared when the Islands were destroyed by those Heartless creatures...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora looked up at Manic. "What's wrong?" Sora asked like the kid he was.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" He said suspiciously and very politely.  
  
"You look so sad. And so angry too.... Did you lose something?" He chuckled.  
  
"Actually, I did. My sister. Or at least I hoped she survived." Sora looked up at Manic stunned. He went on, "I remember you, Sora. I knew you when you were even younger than eight." Sora couldn't say anything at first.  
  
All that came out of his mouth was, "You're a stalker, aren't you?! " Sora was serious though. He backed away from Manic. All Manic did was smile. He couldn't remember the last time he did that. It made him feel better.  
  
"No, I lived on Destiny Islands. I think one of your friends dared me to fight him.. Riku was his name?" He was still smiling.  
  
"Whoa, this is really weird. I knew I've seen you before! I remember that day! Riku got his butt kicked!" And they both laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So when Destiny Islands was restored he was no where to be found?" Riku asked Nova. They'd been sitting there for a while now, talking.  
  
"I was the only one left in my family. I thought it was my fault. Then I saw someone else. She approached me and told me that I wasn't on Destiny Islands anymore. She said I had destroyed it and my family. I didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was all there. So I went with her and I also went into the darkness."  
  
Riku looked up, wide eyed. 'That changes everything....' He thought to himself. He looked back at Nova and realized that she looked so sad. He leaned in and put his arms around her. At that exact moment, she fell in love. Nova blushed as he pulled away. She knew what that was for. He'd been through the same thing.  
  
Then, they both leaned towards each other and closed their eyes....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa stirred sleepily. She sat up in bed and noticed that Kairi and Nova were gone.  
  
"I wonder where they went..." She said as she lay back down and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora and Manic went back to the hotel that Manic had to find for Sora. Donald and Goofy were waiting in the Lobby. When the two Keyblade Masters walked in, they ran over to them and told them they were worried and all.  
  
Both Manic and Sora smiled at them. They got ready to start walking again. All four of them walked up to the room and grabbed the stuff Sora, Donald, and Goofy had come with and gotten at the market and then left the hotel all together. Manic looked up at the sky as they walked out.  
  
"Look!" He said, pointing to the sky. And there in the darkened sky, meteors were falling like heavens' tears.  
  
"Gummy Blocks!!!" Sora shouted as they ran out of the city and onward to find a Gummy Ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nova and Riku sat together and enjoyed one another's company. Then Nova started to disappear. Riku stared in total shock as she began to lose her form and head back to her own world.  
  
"Don't leave me here, Nova!" He yelled to her.  
  
"I'll come back for you!!! Don't worry! When I find Sora, we'll both come back! Just remember, I love you!" And with that she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi stopped trying to find Nova and concentrated on convincing herself that the scene she just witnessed wasn't real. Nova didn't disappear at all in her eyes. Anymore at least. Kairi thought that she was now laying in their room. Probably wondering where Kairi had gone. Then, she saw something slowly come out of the wall again. It was Nova.  
  
She ran back to the wall just in time to catch Nova. The girl was unconcious. She waited until Nova woke up to go back to their room. They walked side by side until they made it back to the room. Nova didn't mind that Kairi followed her. She was glad Kairi did. If she wasn't there, Nova would've been lying on the floor of the hallway still.  
  
Nova slowly fell asleep. However Kairi was wide awake. She watched Christa sleep and wondered if she even realized they left. That's when it hit her. Christa was her long lost friend from back in Hollow Bastion. She didn't really notice that much till she saw Christa sleeping. She looked just like the Chris she knew and loved since she was a child.  
  
Kairi also noticed that Christa really looked like she was young when she slept. She'd never thought about it before, but Christa was two years younger and Nova was the same age as Kairi. Poor Christa was practically a baby compared to them. She was a child with the worst past imaginable.  
  
Christa stirred and rolled over. Kairi figured it was just a dream. Then, she moaned and rolled over again. The stirring became more violent again and again. Kairi began to get worried. Christa normally woke up after a while. She started to cry and Kairi tried to wake her with a small shake.  
  
"Stop... No more... let me go...!" Christa moaned in her sleep a little loudly, "Stop hurting me!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Chris. Chris, wake up. It's just a dream!" She shook her more, but Christa wouldn't open her eyes.  
  
"Let me go, Uncle!!!!!!" She shouted even more loudly.  
  
"Christa! Wake up!" Kairi yelled in her ear for the last time.  
  
Christa jolted up into a sitting position and stared out into the dark room. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she put her hand to her forehead to calm herself. That's when she noticed that Kairi was sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kairi asked concerned like she was Christa's older sister.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries!" Christa replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a smile on her face.  
  
"But, I have to worry about you, Chris, you're my best friend." She argued lightly.  
  
"But, I'm fine. I just.... wait, what did you call me?" Christa was surprised. No one called her that except for Ri Ri. "You're Ri Ri aren't you?!" Kairi nodded once to indicate that Christa was right.  
  
"How long have you been having nightmares like this, Chris?" Kairi changed the subject. Christa didn't want to look at her. She didn't want to answer that question.  
  
After a long pause, she said, "Ever since I left Hollow Bastion."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Chris. You haven't gone to anyone for help?" She said like a psychologist.  
  
"Of course I told people about it! It's just that.... They never helped me. They felt sorry for me instead. And someone told me that it wasn't right that they were feeling this way for me and that my emotions weren't meant for it. They told me I was selfish for wanting them to feel sorry for me! So I hid my feelings from everyone else. When they left, I was so used to it that I basically didn't have feelings anymore. No one can help me anymore!" She finally yelled.  
  
Kairi moved in to her best friend as she started to cry again. She held her there for a long time until the sobs stopped and she fell asleep again. Kairi laid her back down and covered her with the blankets. She watched Christa sleeping again until she could no longer keep her eyes open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa woke up hours later to see that Kairi had fallen asleep and Nova lay next to her. It was now morning and the light of the sun shined on the bed her friends were laying on. Speaking of which, Nova didn't wake up at all when Kairi and Christa had their "little talk". Christa got up and walked out of the room. She wandered the hallways a bit before seeing a person in a dark cloak running ahead of her.  
  
Christa followed the movement of the cloaked figure. The servants passed by her and glanced before they continued on their way. She passed by a dozen windows and doors before she made it to an open space in the hallway. That's when she spotted him. Ansem was waiting for her.  
  
She could barely move as he stared at her and a devilish smile crossed his face.  
  
"Hello, dear niece. How have you been? Miss me?" He said with a twisted sound to his voice.  
  
She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. He came closer and Christa almost took a step back, too bad she couldn't. She was completely shocked. He moved in for the kill. Ansem raised his hand to her head and began stroking her hair. She was petrified. That was when she took action.  
  
"Get away!" She backed away from him, "Leave me alone! I don't want you touching me!" She turned to run, but he caught her hand and spun her around. She was face to face with her worst nightmare. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong.  
  
"Let go!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Then, he stared into her eyes and started talking gibberish, but she could understand the words he said. She repeated the words in English when he said it in another language.  
  
"La roo nek ri tamo ren frela?"  
  
"What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"Ze manu net mag ve sta ci?"  
  
"What do you really want to do?"  
  
Her eyes changed to a dark shade of blue as they continued.  
  
"Po fue ged onokera ame ne?"  
  
"What's most important to you?"  
  
"Tse no tre anemado...."  
  
"Don't be afraid..."  
  
They started to float off the ground. Ansem now held onto Christa's shoulders. She began to glow a gold color. He went on.  
  
"Meko no tre sysque....."  
  
"And don't forget...."  
  
"You can't escape." He smiled that devilish smile as the words came to an end.  
  
"I can't esca...." And she fell back down to the floor. Christa was still glowing and she held the key necklace to her chest. Her chain at her side jingled as she went down. And then, two feet before she came to the ground, she stopped falling. Christa was floating in mid-air.  
  
Ansem slowly floated down towards her and stood by her side. Christa's eyes were slowly closing. When they did, the spell he cast would be complete and he would have her heart. Then, someone jumped down onto the floor and pushed Ansem away. He turned to Christa and grabbed her. Then, he turned and ran like the wind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nova woke up after the door to their room closed. She looked over and saw that Christa had left, probably to go beat them to breakfast. The sun was already up and she could hear some servants in the hallway. She began to brush her hair and do other things that girls did in the morning. She felt happy and sensed that the people here were enjoying themselves.  
  
But she also sensed something else. Someone was in trouble.  
  
She jumped up, spun around, and pulled out her staff to go help that person in dire need. Then she remembered about Christa and hoped that it wasn't her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please wake up!" Christa was woken up in a dark closet somewhere in the castle. The kid that saved her from Ansem was now looking down at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes! Who are you?" She looked at him as if he was familiar. He had brown hair and gray eyes. Then it hit her like a car hits a brick wall, "Remi? No way! I can't believe it!"  
  
She remembered him from Disney Castle. He was the one who she had fallen for. Technically, they fell for each other, but she was the only one to admit her feelings. He was the reason she hid her feelings, but he was also the one who first made her smile from the bottom of her heart.  
  
"Hey, Christa... I guess you forgive me then?"  
  
*~*  
~I can't slow down~  
*~*  
  
A.N. Okay! Okay! I know it's a little late to be adding in another character and all, but I felt bad because Christa was the only one who didn't have some one to give her a hug or hold her hand and tell her everything's gonna be alright. So I made Remi. He is sooooooooooooooooooooooo scrumptious!!!!! I love him!!! See you next chapter!!!!! =^.^= Meow!!!!!!! 


	6. Forgotten Memories

Chapter Six: Forgotten Memories  
  
~You can't find your happiness when someone's telling you what it is~  
  
"Nova? Chris?" She paused to look around, "Where did everyone go?" Kairi walked out of the room about ten minutes after Nova did. She dawdled down the hallway while looking around. The servants were in a tizzy, trying to find a lost servant boy.  
  
'Did the Heartless attack the castle?' She thought as she overheard one of the women thinking out loud about how kind he was, and so handsome too.  
  
Now, Kairi was sprinting down the hallway, hoping to find her friends. She passed by some other servants who were starting to scrub every inch of the castle without a word. Only one or two looked up as she passed. She couldn't find Nova though.  
  
A servant stopped her in the hallway and asked why she was running and where she was going.  
  
"I have to find my friend. She's got black hair, purple eyes. Have you seen her?  
  
Kairi caught her breath.  
  
"Yes, she went towards the grand hall." Kairi nodded her head and went on her way towards the place the servant pointed out to her. When she made it there, she was face to face with Ansem and so was Nova.  
  
Nova had her staff out ready to attack. Ansem blocked or dodged everything she threw at him. Kairi wished she could do something, but she was hopeless. Then, Ansem disappeared and Nova cursed as she could still feel his evil smile upon her.  
  
"Grrrrr.. I'll get you next time, 'my liege'" She growled sarcastically.  
  
She turned around and saw none other than Kairi, watching wide eyed. Nova put her staff away and went up to Kairi who was still frozen in that spot.  
  
"Can you teach me magic, Nova?" She said out of nowhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you forgive me, Christa? For all that I've done, for all I've put you through?" Remi asked again. They were still sitting in the closet, talking.  
  
'He looks so cute right now, but how could I ever forgive him for all the pain?' She tried to weigh out the consequences of forgiving him. He was the one who told her to hide her feelings. Why should she forgive him? Because she loved him, that's why. 'What to do... What to do....?'  
  
"We'll see." She finally said after standing up. She walked out of the closet door with Remi at her heels.  
  
"Then at least let me come with you?!" He yelled when they had gotten a good distance away from the closet.  
  
She spun around really fast and said, "I'm not sure if I...." But was cut off. Remi was right in front of her, no, practically touching her. He grabbed her hands and leaned in for the kill. And their lips touched, only for a brief second, but he kissed her.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"I forgive you!!! I forgive you!!!! I love you so much!!!!" She yelled as more tears fell.  
  
"I've always loved you, Christa!" He said back to her. They stood there for a while in each other's arms. (AN: Aww isn't it touching?)  
  
Nova and Kairi showed up behind Christa, each showing off their big cheesy grins, which meant they were very suspicious. "Oh! Christa! I see you have some other business to attend to! We'll go find Sora then!" They taunted.  
  
Remi looked up and let go. So did Christa. She was bright red and he was too. Kairi and Nova giggled at the two.  
  
"Is he coming now, too?" Nova asked the blushing teenager.  
  
Christa slowly nodded as her skin turned back to its normal color. Remi walked up to Nova and Kairi to introduce himself and to get their names. Kairi was very friendly with him and practically told him her life story.  
  
Nova, however, wouldn't cooperate. Instead of saying her name, the first words she uttered were: "Okay.... How old are you? And how long have you been stalking my little Christa?" Of course, Remi was taken aback. He mumbled back that he was 15 and he knew and liked Christa since he was 13. She approved of his answer and they walked into Aurora's room to tell her he was leaving.  
  
They walked out to the Gummy Ship, got in, took off, and never looked back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora, Manic, Donald, and Goofy had been walking on that same path that Donald, Goofy and Sora had when they found Pluto. The dog disappeared as soon as they entered the city, which seemed like normal behavior for him. Sora of course walked with his hands behind his head. Goofy walked.... Goofily. Manic and Donald both slowly walked behind them.  
  
They had been searching for a couple of hours for the Gummy blocks they'd seen in the sky. Or rather, falling from the sky. The road, of course, was never-ending and seemed to keep curving into the unreachable horizon. They kept going until Donald and Sora decided to rest.  
  
"When do you think we'll find them?" Sora asked as he sat on a rock.  
  
"For one thing, I think you're sitting on one." Manic said pointing to the rock.  
  
Sure enough, that was a Gummy Block that Sora was sitting on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remi and Christa sat in the front of the Gummy Ship, Remi was driving. Nova was teaching Kairi some magic in the back. They were powerful, yet not that hard to cast. Christa could barely keep her eyes open and she drifted off to a dream world pretty soon, only to open her eyes a while later and jump up to an upright position in the chair. Another nightmare had woken her.  
  
Remi took one worried look at her and almost crashed into an asteroid. She just kept looking out into the endless abyss of sky. She seemed preoccupied with the dream she had. It was a quick one, but it was still etched in her memory.  
  
Nova called her name four times before she realized what was happening. Kairi went up to Christa and poked her on the shoulder. Christa jumped and turned around to look at her friends.  
  
"Are you okay, Chris?" Remi said, beating Kairi to the chase. Christa forced a fake smile onto her face. They knew though. Nova stopped either of them from saying a word. She understood that Christa didn't want to talk about it. Remi kept on driving the Gummy Ship, hoping that he wouldn't hit anything.  
  
The stars and other objects in space held Christa's attention until they made it to the next World. They stopped right in front of the Rose Castle, where the Beast and Belle lived together. Of course the Beast had been changed into human so when they went to the castle to ask of Sora, he didn't try to kill them.  
  
The castle was buzzing with servants cleaning this and scrubbing that. Nova, Christa, Kairi, and Remi walked into the castle and were approached by a small man by the door. He bowed to the incoming guests and introduced himself as Cogs worth. He told the four teens about the history of the castle and about the prince being a beast before. He also told of the strange woman who cast the spell on them.  
  
He then remembered to ask their names and to show them to the Library. That was where Belle loved to go with her prince. They would sit in the Library and read as many books as they could in one day. Cogs worth showed the teens into the room and introduced them to the couple sitting there, reading.  
  
Kairi walked in first and Nova followed behind. Remi grabbed Christa's hand and they both walked forward together. They all walked slowly up to the place where the prince and Belle sat. They asked their question, was told the same thing the other worlds had told them, thanked Belle for helping, and left for their next destination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku got up again and started to walk around after Nova had left. He'd never felt this way before. Sure there was Kairi and all, but she didn't have the same interests as Riku. She wasn't like him at all. Nova, however, was way different and it confused him. He was in love with someone. It wasn't like thinking someone was cute or nice. This was a really strong passion and he wasn't used to it.  
  
The Nobodies were somewhere off in the distance toward the door. He decided to walk toward them. Maybe Nova was the reason he wanted to leave? Maybe, or it could just be him going insane. He stopped behind where all of them sat, waiting for the door of darkness to open. He stood, watching them sit there.  
  
He soon sat too and just watched them. Soon his eyelids drooped and Riku found himself in another dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Light Castle was dead ahead of the Gummy Ship. Nova and Kairi still practiced magic, trying to get the Firaga and Blizzaga and all the other ones down. Kairi soon got it and Nova asked her to do some things with her new found powers.  
  
"Hey Kairi, I forgot to ask before, who did you leave Migo with?" Nova asked suddenly.  
  
"I left him with Selphie. She didn't mind taking care of him." She paused, "Nova, I'm gonna take a nap now...." She decided and lay down. The spells had worn her out and she needed rest in order to restore her strength.  
  
Christa fell asleep too, and luckily stayed that way until they landed near the Light Castle. She still had a nightmare though. Nothing seemed to stop them from invading her mind. It wasn't so bad though. The same old thing, Ansem stealing her heart or something like that.  
  
Remi and Christa hopped out and let Nova watch over Kairi. They didn't want to wake her nor did they want to leave her alone in the Gummy Ship. So, Remi and Christa left hand in hand as Nova thought about how cute they were together. They walked into the castle and asked Snow White (the inhabitant) if she'd seen Sora. Of course, like so many others, she hadn't seen him since Kingdom Hearts was closed and the worlds were back in their rightful place.  
  
Remi thanked Snow White and they left together. When they were far enough from the castle, Remi stopped.  
  
"Are you okay, Chris?" He asked, worried about her.  
  
"Yea, of course. Why do you ask?" She smiled a fake smile again to calm him.  
  
He didn't buy it for a second, "Don't smile like that! I know it's not from your heart! I know you have terrifying nightmares and all, but if you don't let someone help you then it'll only get worse!" He tried to persuade her, but she turned down his help.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine! They're just nightmares! Only a child gets scared by them."  
  
"I'm still worried about you though! When you woke up from the last one, you just stared out into space like we weren't even there! Nova called your name four times before you answered! Are you sure you can handle this? I mean...." She cut him off before he could freak out on her more.  
  
"Trust me!" And Christa walked away dismissing the subject. They got back into the ship and went onward to the next planet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After assimilating all of the blocks to form one entire ship, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Manic discussed what they were going to do with it. This, like so many other subjects they discussed, ended in an argument.  
  
"You're not coming!!!!" Sora yelled at Donald.  
  
"Yes we are!!!!" Donald yelled back.  
  
Manic and Goofy stood as far away from them as humanly possible. They could still see them and all, but they didn't want to get involved.  
  
"Do they always fight like this?" Manic turned to Goofy as he gave a cheerful, "Yup!" and they continued to watch.  
  
The argument lasted for about twenty minutes, before Sora finished it. He clonked Donald on the head and the magician passed out. "Yes you are!" He yelled at the now unconcious Donald.  
  
Then, Sora turned around to Manic and Goofy. "Goofy, take Donald home with you. Manic and I can handle this." Goofy nodded. They were going back to Disney Castle.  
  
All three (four including Donald in Goofy's arms) climbed into the ship and went off to drop the two at Disney Castle.  
  
When they arrived, Minnie was there to greet the two. She didn't know that Sora was with them though. Otherwise, she would've stopped him and sent him home. Manic and Sora left for the long journey to Kingdom Hearts to free Riku. He could've gone back home if he wanted to, but that wasn't an option until his best friend was with him.  
  
Manic suggested that they head for Traverse Town first. So, Sora steered the ship in the opposite direction towards the giant town. They landed and headed for the first district. They decided to get Sora new clothes, since his red short and zipper shirt outfit was practically destroyed from Heartless battles.  
  
He stepped into a shop and went out looking really different. He wore dark blue shorts with black baggy shorts to cover them, a red bag to his right side, some yellow belts were wrapped around the shorts, he now wore a dark blue shirt with red pockets, a black jacket with white trimmings here and there and a hood, and black gloves with white, blue, and yellow on them. His crown chain still fell from his neck. But something was missing, his chain that dangled from the side. He never realized how much he'd miss it.  
  
They went on throughout the city looking at all the shops. Then, manic turned down an alley way. Sora followed as quickly as he could. When Manic stopped walking so fast, Sora almost ran right into him. Mickey was in front of them and so was the fake Riku. Sora was wondering why that thing wasn't following Manic around anymore.  
  
Manic turned back around to Sora and took both Keyblades out. He told Sora to try it. He was afraid though. He was scared that they wouldn't come when he called them forth. He tried to bring the Faerie Harp and the Oathkeeper, but only one showed itself. He flicked his wrist and it was gone. Sora tried again. Only one showed like before. He kept on bringing forth one and another never showed.  
  
Finally Manic stepped forward. "Call the Oathkeeper out. And then the Oblivion." He instructed. Sora then looked down at Manic's hands. He was holding both those Keyblades. 'Wait a minute! How did he get the Oathkeeper?' Sora thought to himself.  
  
He brushed the thought off and called the Oathkeeper forward. As soon as it came, Manic's disappeared. And Ultima Weapon showed up in its place. The Oblivion also showed up with the Oathkeeper. As soon as it showed up, however, Manic's was still there.  
  
"What the...." He said surprised.  
  
"That's what I thought too when I realized it. Your Keyblade before disappeared because I had the Oathkeeper and you tried to summon that particular one. It's because the Oathkeeper is a special Keyblade from a friend. I can wield it because I'm a Keyblade Master like you." Sora understood everything now. Manic had the Oathkeeper because all the Keyblade Masters got the same Keyblades, but they had to share because it was one of a kind. It's a good thing there's only four of them!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa played with her little key necklace, letting it roll in between her fingers and fall into her palm. It was so weird. She had the key, but why didn't she have the Keyblade? That was such a puzzling issue. She was also worried about when Ansem might strike again. Christa had no idea what he was trying to do to her before. What if he tried again?  
  
Kairi had gotten all the spells down. All the spells she could learn to cast she learned of and got them down pact. Now she could help defend her friends and herself and maybe even Sora when they found him. They only had one castle to go. It was Castle Faith. Cinderella lived there with her Prince Charming. They'd all heard the story before, even Remi.  
  
Christa was thinking of the Castle and playing with her Key necklace, when a screen beeped on in the corner of the windshield. Queen Minnie was calling them from Disney Castle. Or rather, she was calling Christa.  
  
"Hello, dear heart." She said as soon as she saw Christa's face. The others looked over Christa's seat to see the queen.  
  
"Hello, Your Majesty. We're about to head over to Castle Faith. Is anything wrong?" She asked courteously.  
  
"Not really, it's just that the knight and the magician who were with Sora are now here without him and we can't call him. We don't have the identification number of the ship he's in. No need to worry about it though! We just wanted to know if you've found him yet?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry we haven't found him, but we will. Goodbye." And she turned the monitor off. "And don't ever call me dear heart ever again!!!!" She yelled at the now blank screen. No one said a word. They all sank back into their chairs, scared to even breath.  
  
They made it to Castle Faith and parked the Gummy Ship out side of it. Remi, Nova, and Kairi walked behind Christa as she trudged up the mountain. They started to talk about her and make a pact.  
  
"What should we do about Christa's nightmares?" Remi whispered.  
  
"They're starting to freak her out, I can tell. She hesitates before she falls asleep and when she does, Christa only sleeps for a couple of hours." Kairi mentioned.  
  
"Well, we could watch over her tonight, you know. Guard her or something." Said Nova.  
  
"We should each watch for three hours while the other two sleep. That way we get six hours and Christa gets nine. Right?" Remi suggested.  
  
"That sounds good. I'll go first, Kairi, you'll go after me, and Remi, you go after Kairi. If she starts to have a bad dream, wake her up immediately." They all nodded their heads at Nova's plan and continued to follow Christa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku heard a maniacal laugh and spun around quickly to see the man who caused the pain in his heart. He saw that deadly man with yellow eyes and white tinted lavender hair. The one guy who single handedly destroyed his friend ship with Sora. Ansem was the worst person, no, creature who ever walked the face of a planet.  
  
He had tried to destroy the worlds and plunge everyone into darkness, he had taken over Riku and forced him to fight his best friend, and he had locked Riku into Kingdom Hearts where he'd fallen asleep. That was right, this was a dream. But Riku knew it was too real and had to mean something.  
  
"Hello, slave." Ansem said with a smirk appearing on his face. "Humph!" Riku replied to the statement, "I'm no slave to you! Get away!!! Stay out of my dreams!"  
  
"But, I thought you needed me? After all, you don't have a heart and neither do I. Shouldn't we stick together, like Father and Son do?"  
  
"I'm not your son, first of all. Second, I hate your guts!!!! And Thirdly, Father and Son don't stick together! They get forced to hang out by the woman of the house and they hate it!!" Riku abruptly turned away hoping that he could just wake up.  
  
"Are you sore at me? Your Master?" And with that, Ansem raised his dark fist and a red aura began to surround Riku. He fell to one knee and clutched his chest as his "heart" began to burn. Poor Riku cried out in anguish and pain as the torture continued and he found himself enveloped in a huge aura.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and the aura subsided and was replaced by a blue one. He faced Ansem once to give him the death glare and then sprinted off.  
  
He woke to the sound of a woman's voice. It was that Nobody that he'd met before. The woman Nobody. She looked at him with those same sympathetic purple eyes as before. She helped him up and they walked together.  
  
"So, Ansem plagues your mind like he once did your body?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"I guess so. But by plague you mean take over, right?" Riku said, raising a suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Of course!" She said, taken aback that he'd even think she meant that. "I hope you are now ready to hear of the prophecy?"  
  
"I have nothing better to do....." Riku replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"It says something about the Keyblade Masters and that one of them is the Hope of All creation. At the exact moment when he or she realizes it and pulls out the Hope Keyblade a voice will speak to them. It will ask them questions and tell them of things. Like a guide."  
  
Riku instantly became interested at the mention of the Keyblade Masters. After all, he was one. He could be the Hope. "What will it say to them?" He asked like a small kid.  
  
"It will tell them that when light turns to dark, the calm becomes the storm. And when reality is a dream, then good must face evil. Also that courage is the key to unlock their destiny." She finished as the first Nobody came over to them. He summoned the woman Nobody to him and they walked over to the door.  
  
Riku was alone again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had successfully made it into the castle and had asked Cinderella if she'd seen Sora. She of course, said no and offered them to spend the night at the castle. Remi, like the high and mighty idiot he is, turned down the offer and told Cinderella that they'd spend the night in a hotel. So, they walked to the small city surrounding the castle and found a hotel.  
  
They got one room and that night they got ready for bed. Nova and Christa pushed their two beds together and Kairi pulled the cot to the edge of their newly formed super bed. Remi, because he was now labeled as the high and mighty idiot, had to sleep on the couch.  
  
After Christa had fallen asleep, Nova stayed up watching her for three hours. She didn't even stir. Then, it was Kairi's turn. However, Kairi couldn't stay awake and fell asleep after a half an hour of watching her. So, Christa ended up having a nightmare and it was worse than the last ones.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa walked throughout a darkened city looking for her friends. No one was around. No one. Then, she heard her name being called from behind. She spun around on her heel and saw Kairi and Nova slowly running towards her. Christa smiled and waved to her friends who seemed to run in slow motion.  
  
That's when she spotted a Heartless behind them. It was running faster than her friends and she feared that it may hurt them. Christa tried desperately to yell to her friends that the monster was behind them, but no words escaped her lips. She tried again, but nothing came. So, she tried to run to them, but her feet were chained to the ground. She looks up as she hears a scream escape from Kairi's mouth.  
  
And she can't tear her eyes away as both of her best friends are killed in front of her eyes. She falls to her knees and hopes that the Heartless takes her too. Christa hears light footsteps approaching her and she looks up to see a girl with the same green eyes as her. As a matter of fact, the only difference between the girl and Christa is the girls hair. Instead of it being short and red, it's long and has black streaks in it.  
  
Christa stands back up and the chains disappear. The girl smirks at Christa and then begins to speak.  
  
"You killed them. You killed my friends. And you'll kill the rest of the worlds along with them." She stopped and Christa couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"What? No I didn't! I.. I tried to save them, but I couldn't!" She argued.  
  
"You could! I know it! You just didn't want to!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to?"  
  
"Because you're Ansem's niece and he's gotten to you." And the girl was gone.  
  
Christa stood there shocked for about a minute. She fell back down to her knees realizing that what the girl said was true and screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke up with a start when she heard thunder crash and saw a flash of lightening. She got out of bed. It was 2:30 in the morning. Christa still wore the pajamas she'd fallen asleep in and she got on her shoes and a jacket. It was pouring when she stepped out of the hotel, but she didn't bother putting her hood up.  
  
After walking for about a half an hour, she was thoroughly drenched. She couldn't go on anymore. Christa became dizzy and realized that she was becoming sick. Her back hit a wall and she slid down it and pulled her knees to her chest, cradling herself. She was cold and wet and she had a fever. Soon, she found herself dozing, when someone helped her up onto their back and carried her off into the city.  
  
*~*  
~Watching everything spin~  
*~*  
  
AN: I hope you liked this chappy! But, I'm gonna leave you with that so far. I'm sorry to say that I'll be on vacation this weekend, so I won't be back for a while! Sorry to all my loyal fans (I don't have many). I'll see you in chappy 7!!!!!!!! =^.^=Meow!!! 


	7. The Song Of The Heart

Chapter Seven: The Song Of The Heart  
  
~Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall~  
  
Aeris was in her room. She hadn't come out in four days. He had left. There was no use in her smiling if he wasn't there to see it. Yuffie and Squall, er Leon, were worried. Cloud had left and Aeris, who was normally happy, had locked herself in her room. She hadn't come out in four days. Yuffie sat next to the door during all hours to see if she would leave.  
  
Four days ago, they had gotten a call from the Queen. She had told them about Sora and why he wasn't there. She had also told of Christa and her past. She was still in space and she guessed where they were heading. Cloud had decided to leave right then and there. He didn't tell where he was going, but it was somewhere.  
  
Cloud never really loved Aeris. He felt sorry for her though. She loved him and he loved Tifa. There were no choices for him anymore. And as soon as he heard about Christa he remembered her instantly. He remembered how she would wander around the castle all day after her parents passed away. He remembered the sad expression on her face and in her eyes.  
  
She never once cried around other people. The only way you could tell that she was hurt was the way her green eyes would look up at you. Tifa had loved that girl so much. She had told Cloud many times that Christa would be the perfect child to have around. She was so quiet and polite. The only problem with Christa was her emotions. She had such a great control over her emotions that you couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth.  
  
Tifa had left long ago and Cloud had tried to find her. That was his light and even though Aeris was the only other person to love him in the same way Tifa did, he would never fall for another girl, ever. So he left to help the girl that Tifa adored so much and he also left to really find his light. He figured that where Christa was, Tifa would be too.  
  
Cloud had broken the news to Aeris softly and he watched as her expression went from happy and exuberant, to sad and mournful. She'd run off too, right after he told her. That was when he took his leave. From what the queen had told them, Christa was in Castle Faith, or she would be there by the time he got there. So that's where he went. When he'd gotten there, he had another day until Christa and her friends arrived.  
  
The next day, he wandered about the city surrounding the castle until nightfall. It started to rain and he sought out shelter in a bar. When he looked out of the window he was sitting next to, he saw a small figure of a girl with red hair huddled up and trying to keep warm. Cloud jumped up in alarm and fright and quickly left the bar to help what appeared to be Christa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi sat on the rock at the beach. She was wearing a dark raven cloak with a hood on. It wasn't raining so she wasn't really sure why she had it on. Kairi looked out at the moon hovering just above the horizon. The waves splashed in a rhythm like pattern. She heard footsteps to her left and gave a cautioned glance.  
  
It was Riku. Only, he had a glowing yellow eye like a Heartless. It was so weird. This guy and Riku weren't the same person though. The Riku she knew would have run up and hugged her, maybe even kissed her. They haven't seen each other in so long it wouldn't surprise her if he did kiss her. She never realized how much she had missed him till now. The Anti-Riku walked forward towards the rock she was sitting on.  
  
When he was right next to her she slightly turned her head and looked at this strange guy standing next to her. That's when she realized it all. This was Riku's shell.  
  
"He looks just like you." She says to the shell before her, "But you're not him. What are you?"  
  
He simply says back to her:  
  
"A creation born of ignorance."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remi woke up an hour past the time he was supposed to. He looked around the room and realized that Kairi was asleep and Christa was gone. He went red in the face. This was all Kairi's fault. He stomped over to where Kairi was sleeping and lifted her up a little. While holding onto her shoulders he shook her violently, waking her up.  
  
"You fell asleep and Christa's gone!!!" He harshly whispered. Kairi looked over to where Christa was sleeping and panicked. They both got on their shoes and jackets and went out into the rain to search the city. They didn't bother to wake Nova up; she'd probably freak.  
  
"You go that way, and I'll go this way and in a half an hour we'll meet back here!" Remi yelled out orders like a drill sergeant. And they split up to find their friend that ran away.  
  
Remi went down many streets yelling her name, but to no avail. Out of nowhere, a blonde haired man showed up behind him and offered to help. The man told Remi to get whoever else was helping him and bring them to a small house on the other side of the city. Remi thanked the blonde haired stranger and went back to find Kairi.  
  
He told Kairi the situation and they headed towards the house together. Kairi then remembered Nova and told Remi she would go and get her. He, however, forced Kairi to stay with him.  
  
"What if Christa's hurt? That guy might need you to help him. When we get to this place, I'll go back and get Nova. Okay?" Kairi nodded at Remi's suggestion. They got there in no time and Remi left back for the hotel.  
  
The room that Kairi now sat in was a little dark. The house was a four room, one floor type of place. It had a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and bedroom. She sat on the couch in the living room and thought about her dream for a minute.  
  
"A creation born of ignorance? What's that supposed to mean?" She whispered to herself in the bleak room.  
  
Kairi then heard a light rapping on the door. She got up quickly and opened the door to let whoever was there in. It was Cloud. She recognized him immediately and let him in. On his back, was Christa. She was soaking wet and shivering slightly.  
  
"She's sick! Help me!" He too yells out orders like Remi. They lie her down on the bed and Cloud turns around and starts to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" She turns and shoots him a death glare for even thinking of leaving her there.  
  
"I have to find that other kid. He could get lost. You change her into some dry clothes and get her warmed up. I'll be right back." And with that he opened the door and left Kairi to search the house for some dry clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hallow Bastion. The gates opened wide to welcome its visitor. The Heartless in the huge castle where hiding from her, ready to strike. But they wouldn't attack, she knew that better than anyone. She continued on her way past their feeble attempts at a hiding place. The doors stood before her. Those accursed doors that ruined her life and her family. She passed them, without a second glance.  
  
Christa walked on. She examined the now practically different castle. 'This isn't my castle....' She thought as she realized there were many new passages waiting to be discovered. Some lead to another hallway. Others led to balconies with those strange elevators she always got herself lost on. Things were still the same, but most were very different. One thing was for sure, her uncle was no where to be found.  
  
"I guess this will be a good dream for a change." She said as she kept going. Christa found the entrance to the Waterways. Her heart beat faster as she slowly descended the staircase. She heard voices, but none were human. They were Heartless voices. At first they were mumbled sounds, but as soon as she got down to the floor she could hear them entirely.  
  
"Utter silence...."  
  
"A fragmented tale....."  
  
"A world without you....."  
  
"The eyes will close."  
  
"Something so natural...."  
  
"The memory beyond...."  
  
"Something so simple....."  
  
"What are you all mumbling about?!?!" She yelled into the darkness.  
  
"The key master?"  
  
"No.... she has no key."  
  
"Then, what is she?"  
  
"Who cares..... let's have lunch."  
  
They advanced on her and she turned to run. A familiar hand grabbed her shoulder to stop her. When she spun around to see who it was, the whole room went dark and she found herself in what seemed an endless dark void. And those familiar green eyes were staring into her own.  
  
It was that girl again. That same girl who had the long, dark red hair with black streaks running through it. Her eyes pierced Christa's and she felt her heart burning with fear.  
  
"Let go!!!!" Christa yelled at her evil self.  
  
"Why? So you can kill my friends again and then steal the Keyblade from me?" The girl seemed so calm. She seemed like she wasn't lying at all.  
  
"What do you want? Why do you keep showing up here? Who are you?" She yelled into the lifeless eyes she saw in front of her.  
  
"Me? I'm you! I'm your darkness. I'm here because this is where I belong. And you and I are gonna become good friends."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes jumped open when she heard that. Christa was lying on a bed in some strange place she'd never been before. She tried to sit up, but her whole body ached. She moved her head and looked around to see who was there. She heard a shuffling and shifting of a body and expected to see homeless people on the floor of this shack. It was only some guy watching her. He was leaning towards her and staring with piercing blue eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't try to move so much. You have a fever and Tifa would kill me if you got any sicker." He said calmly as he pulled the blankets up to her chin.  
  
"Hey, Cloud.... Never thought I'd see you again....." Christa smiled weakly as she let her head sink back into the pillow.  
  
Cloud smiled back as she fell asleep. He was glad she remembered him. And he was glad she was here. Maybe she could bring Tifa back?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remi had woken up during that long night at the small house. Nova and Kairi were both sleeping with their heads on his chest. If he didn't like Christa already, he'd consider himself to be very fortunate for these two beauties. He looked over where Christa was sleeping and realized that Cloud was still sitting by her. Cloud was so worried about her; it was like he was her older brother. Remi also noticed that Christa was really sick.  
  
She was flushed and breathing heavily. Christa rolled over twice to get comfortable. Remi blamed himself for her getting sick. She was scared because he didn't help. She was scared of her past and he felt that he was the cause of her pain and fear. That was why she had run from them. 'It's all my fault!' He thought as he watched her suffer in her sleep. He finally got up and disturbed the two girls sleeping on him. They soon got comfortable anyway.  
  
He walked over to the door and left. Remi couldn't sit in that room anymore. He took a walk around the block. "How can I help her?" He racked his brain for the answer that never came. Remi soon became frustrated with himself and just broke out into a dead fast run around the rest of the block. "Why am I so helpless?" He said to himself in between breaths.  
  
The stoop to the house they were currently in was up ahead. Remi slowed to a jog and sat on one of the steps. He heard the door open and then close and suspected it was Nova. The person who came out kneeled behind him, pressed their body onto him, and swung their arms around him. Remi turned around and realized immediately it was Christa. He ran his hand across her cheek. Still burning hot.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here. You're sick." He told her.  
  
"I was worried when I woke and couldn't find you. I heard you outside the door." She admitted.  
  
"Let's go back inside, now." Remi grabbed onto her hand and lead her back into bed so she could rest.  
  
Christa sat down and Remi sat next to her. They enjoyed each other's company until Christa laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I'm so comfortable just to be around you. I've never felt this way before in my entire life. I'm just so happy." She told him. Her eyelids closed and she sat there in silence for a while.  
  
"I know the feeling." He touched her forehead to see about her fever, "Lay down. You need your rest."  
  
But she already fell asleep on him. Remi laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Cloud woke up from his spot on the chair next to the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked towards Remi.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Drip drop.... Drip drop.... Drip Drop...  
  
"Water? Why do I hear water?"  
  
Drip drop.... Drip...  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"...Having weird thoughts lately..."  
  
"Sora? Is that you?" Christa slowly fell into the darkness around her.  
  
"Is any of this for real, or not?" His voice echoed throughout the place.  
  
Christa's feet touched the ground and she stood there looking around. She knew she had heard Sora somewhere, but where was he? The brown haired 16- year-old came bounding towards her at the site of his friend. He had thought that she was in danger. He always had that type of sixth sense.  
  
"Hey!!! How're you feeling? Happier now?" Sora said with his trademark grin across his face.  
  
"Yeah. I found Kairi by the way. She misses you a lot. I brought her with me so we could find you. Speaking of which, where are you?" She asked.  
  
"Really?! I miss her, too!" He blushed, "Right now, a friend of mine and I are in Traverse Town. Don't bother coming though, 'cause we're leaving to go to Kingdom Hearts."  
  
"How can we get there?" She pushed onward with her questions.  
  
"All you have to do is go through the End Of The World. It's Ansem's domain so you should be careful." He reminded her.  
  
Christa looked down for a minute. 'Great, another encounter with him.'  
  
"By the way, I never got your name." Sora was constantly wondering that since their first encounter.  
  
"It's Christa. If you want, you can call me Chris." She replied.  
  
Drip drop.... "Where's that noise coming from? Do you know, Sora?"  
  
They looked around. Drip drop. The noise never seemed to end. Then, they heard his maniacal life. They turned around again to see Ansem standing there with a Darkside at his back. Sora stepped in front of Christa to protect her from the demon before them. He laughed harder and moved his hand to face Sora. The blast that came from his hand had Sora flying through the air and on his back in no time.  
  
"Sora!!!!" But she couldn't get to him. Ansem had grabbed her wrist. That's when she got a good glimpse at where the noise was coming from. Her parents were lying behind him. She gasped when she saw his sword dripping with her parent's blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa woke up slightly wet and shaking from her own dream. It was true that her parents died, but she never knew that he killed them.  
  
Nova, Kairi, Cloud, and Remi were all in the living room of the small house getting ready to leave. Christa slowly dragged her tired body in and grabbed her now dry clothes. She got dressed in her dark blue Capri's with the red t-shirt and jacket. Sora's chain now hung at her left side. Nova was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, her gray jacket accompanied this ensemble. Kairi was dressed in a maroon skirt and white tank top with a black jacket. Remi was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Cloud was wearing his trademark clothes that he always wore.  
  
They left the house after Christa took an aspirin and got into the Gummy Ship. All five of them went back to Hallow Bastion to drop Cloud off. Christa didn't even dare to leave the ship for fear that she would have a nervous breakdown in her former home.  
  
"Where should we go now?" Remi asked once they were all back in the ship.  
  
"Sora told me to go to The End Of The World." They all looked at Christa, worried.  
  
"When did you talk to Sora?" Kairi asked looking rather puzzled.  
  
"Never mind that. We just have to go through the End Of The World to get to Kingdom Hearts. The only problem is that Ansem might be there waiting for...." She paused and looked down at her feet, "me."  
  
"No matter what happens, we'll be there for you, Chris! I won't let him!" Remi decided out loud.  
  
"Okay, Lover Boy!" Nova teased the 15-year-old who was once again driving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked around Kingdom Hearts looking for a sign of human existence. Riku had hoped that there'd be somebody besides the Nobodies to chill with. He hadn't gone but a mile, when he encountered the one person whom he didn't want to see ever again. It was King Mickey.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" He said, rather snobbishly.  
  
" I came to check on you and to give you good news." The royal mouse replied.  
  
"What good news can come from you?" Riku looked away.  
  
"I came to tell you that two parties are coming for your rescue as well as fulfill the prophecy. Of course, they know nothing of the prophecy yet. But it's Sora's party of two, and Christa's party of four."  
  
"Who's Christa?" He was now interested at the sound of a new name.  
  
"I had saved her from Ansem two years ago. She's coming with Kairi and a girl named Nova as well as a boy named Remi." They walked onward.  
  
"I hope they get past Ansem....." Riku stared off into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kairi bothered Remi every chance she got.  
  
"No we're not!" He answered for the 14th time in a row.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm absolutely, positively, sure!" He answered and hoped that she'd stop. Christa snickered. This was too good a chance to pass up.  
  
"Are we there yet?!" All three of the girls asked at the same time.  
  
"NO WE'RE NOT!!!!! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!!!!" Remi screamed at the girls who were now laughing hysterically.  
  
Poor Remi. He was the only guy on this damn ship. They spotted the vortex known as the End Of The World and immediately stopped laughing. Christa stopped first and her hands began to shake uncontrollably. They were finally there. Finally at the place that could be their final resting place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora and Manic had gotten up extra early to leave for the trip. Sora was ready to kick Ansem's butt for hurting Christa like he did so many times. He would give his life for any of his friends and that included her. They had left in the Gummy Ship with the fake Riku. King Mickey told them they'd need that thing. It had taken them six hours to get to the End Of The World. Sora had suggested to Manic that they hung out by the entrance for a while. Sooner or later they'd find his friends.  
  
About an hour after they arrived, Christa, Kairi, Nova, and Remi waltzed through the entranceway. They were oblivious to Manic and Sora's presence.  
  
"What took you so long, Kairi?" Was all Kairi needed to hear to turn around and run to her childhood sweetheart. They embraced each other and then turned to the others. Manic hid in the shadows at the site of his little sister standing there.  
  
Sora approached Christa next and they hugged too. But it wasn't a loving hug, more like a friendly one. Kairi looked puzzled until they explained. Sora then was introduced to Nova and Remi. Manic was still hidden until Sora ran over and dragged him out of the shadows. Nova gasped and ran over to her big brother. She threw her arms around him and started to cry tears of joy. Manic smiled the warmest smile he could muster.  
  
After reunions and introductions were complete, the six companions ventured onward into the End Of The World. They encountered countless Heartless, that Sora and Manic fought off. Remi had occasionally taken out his sword, but wasn't needed.  
  
They made it to a large empty area soon and while they were looking around something strange happened. Christa's feet were suddenly engulfed in black and her friends were flung against the wall and held back by black chains.  
  
"What's happening!?" Nova yelled in alarm.  
  
"Guys! Help!!!" Christa screamed as she tried to get free. Her friends were so far away and she slowly felt the aspirin she took earlier wearing off.  
  
"You all are now my prisoners..... Get used to it!!!" Ansem showed up behind Christa as she panicked. "Hello again, dear niece!" He bent down to stroke her hair.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!!!!" Remi screamed from his place on the wall. Ansem calmly floated over to him and went to grab his neck when something stopped him.  
  
"I'll get you later..." He mumbled to the boy, "I now have some business with my niece." He then walked to where Christa was still standing.  
  
He stood beside her as she stared at him, horror-stricken. He slowly raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Christa then looked over at her friends as he heard their screams fill the area. Their bodies were covered in a red aura and the black chains were squeezing the life out of them. It felt like they were slowly being ripped into tiny shreds.  
  
"STOP!!!! I BEG OF YOU, STOP!!!!!!" Christa fell to her knees as the torture ended and tears slid down her cheeks. "I can't watch you do this to my friends, what do you want?"  
  
"Don't....give in, Chris!!!!" Sora weakly yelled to her.  
  
"I want you to give up your heart and your Keyblade." Ansem answered, ignoring the other's presence.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, CHRIS!!!!! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!!!!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs. Ansem raised his hand again and got ready to snap.  
  
"No! Don't hurt them again! I'll do it!!! I'll do it!!!" She said, trying to stop the madman before her.  
  
He poised his hand so that he ripped her chains off with magic. Ansem then raised himself in the air, so that he was a couple of feet above her. She watched, not daring to flinch, as he called forth some Heartless.  
  
"CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Remi yelled as she too, rose into the air.  
  
This time, Ansem didn't use any type of spell. Christa just willingly gave up her heart and the Heartless barely had to do a thing to her. When her heart disappeared, the key that was around her neck fell to the floor. It wasn't silver anymore; it had turned black. Christa's body began to disintegrate and Ansem then cast a spell so that she'd keep the body and not the heart.  
  
Christa's new body fell to the floor glowing gold. When it was done, she rose up to her feet. Remi, Sora, and Kairi all had tears streaming down their faces. Christa's eyes were now purple, her clothes now bore the Heartless symbol, and her hair was long and had black streaks in it.  
  
*~*  
~I can't look back~  
*~*  
  
AN: This is my all time favorite chapter!!!!!!!! I had so much fun with this one!!! I'm so sorry that it took so long though!!! That was my fault entirely! If you don't know already, the next chapter shall be my last! Sorry! I only need 8 chapters though!!! I'll see you guys next chappy!!! It'll be called Chaos, Darkness, and Death!!!!! Can't wait!!!!!!! =^.^= meow!!! 


	8. Chaos, Darkness, And Death

AN: Okay! This is the last chapter for me!!! But don't cry!!!! I was thinking of writing something else!!! I did write something and it's at www.fictionpress.com you all should go there and check it out. It's called Nobody's Listening. Um anyway! I'd really like to thank all those who reviewed!!!! Chibichibi386, dude, you rock my sox so much!!!!! I love hearing from you!!! Catty, yea, you rock a lot and I'd love to read your story!!!!  
  
Cmermaid, you know already. Sashi/Trapped, you know too!!! Mike, I love you man!!! Flying Toaster.... Uhhh, yeah. Good times!!! Don't let Ansem steal any more souls from helpless little boys, okay? Thanks! Thanks go out to anyone I forgot!!!!!! If you don't understand anything I just wrote above.... don't worry. It's just me and my sick mind working and letting the wheels turn. Hopefully, you'll read my other stuff!!!! Later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight: Chaos, Darkness, And Death  
  
~Dawn brings a new day, and a new day brings hope~  
  
Ansem looked at his niece and was pleased with her transformation. He led her into a dark portal and told her to wait on the other side. Her emotionless, purple eyes looked first at her old friends and then at the portal. She disappeared through it and Ansem let her friends go. Remi hit the floor and soon bounced back up on his feet. Ansem knelt down and picked up the black key still laying on the floor. He stuck into his jacket pocket. Remi took out his blade and rushed towards him. Ansem disappeared into a portal too.  
  
Remi hit nothing but air. He was fighting himself for a while, just trying to get out all the frustration. He then slid down to his knees and cried. Nova slowly walked over to where he knelt and put her arms around him. Everyone felt the same way. But, Christa gave up her heart for them, shouldn't they be happy? Remi slammed his fists against the ground a couple of times.  
  
"Maybe our journey means nothing after all....." Kairi whispered to herself. The others paid no attention.  
  
They all just sat down and gave up. Manic watched from afar, and solemnly promised to himself he wouldn't give up. Who knew what that sick man could do to her? He probably could've done much worse to them. That was eminent. He turned to head onward to the final resting place.  
  
"Where are you going?" The shell that was still with them stopped him.  
  
"What?! You can't talk!" Manic stepped back a bit, confused. The others watched as Riku's shell continued.  
  
"I can't talk when I'm a shell, but right now, I'm not. I'm Riku." They were puzzled. What was this guy talking about?  
  
"Who are you? What are you?" Kairi stepped forward.  
  
"I already answered that question." She was stunned. Wasn't that only a dream? Was it real?  
  
"But how can you be a creation born of ignorance?" Kairi pushed onward the questions.  
  
"Ha! That's for me to know and you to find out!" He said with the trademark Riku smirk.  
  
"You really are Riku!" Nova ran over from Remi to Riku and put her arms around him. He was Riku, but how was this possible?  
  
"Yeah, right now I'm me. My will made me come here and take my body back, but not forever. And in about five minutes I won't be here anymore. I have to tell you all something. All of you have to continue on to Kingdom Hearts and get me out of there. Since Christa was just apparently sucked into the darkness she's probably there too. You guys will have to fight Ansem and his new Heartless, Enog Rafoot, to win her back."  
  
"Can we do it? Against that?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is this place?" Christa asked her new master. "Is this the place you've been looking for?"  
  
"I'm surprised you remember I was looking for it back in Hallow Bastion. This is the world in its true form." Ansem still had that devilish grin on his face. Christa was following obediently. He continued, "You know, Christa, you are the source of all Heartless. You are the reason they're here." She didn't say a word. Just how he liked it.  
  
He turned around to see the expression on her face and noticed that her eyes were green again. Ansem stopped mid-step and stopped her from walking, too. Tears were still falling from her eyes that were not purple anymore. He took a closer look.  
  
"That's weird......." He muttered to himself. He was puzzled beyond recognition.  
  
"What's going to happen to my friends?" He was shocked even more so than before. She should've forgotten about them after her heart was stolen. How could she have remembered?  
  
"What is this?! I must stop you from remembering them!!!" He called forth a Heartless that grabbed her and flung her over its shoulder. She hit the wall and passed out. It then picked her up and carried her onward to Kingdom Hearts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cloud walked into his home and went to Aeris' door. He feared that she probably did something stupid when he denied her the love she deserved. He had promised long ago that he'd save her and be her 'Night In Shining Armor' but all he did was hurt her. He knocked and then entered. She was lying on the bed with her face down on the pillow. Aeris had apparently cried herself to sleep.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed for a split second and then got up and left the room. He walked down the hallway and to the Library. That was where he and Tifa would spend most of their time. He walked in and sat down. That was when he heard a giggle come from the corner of the room. He jumped up and spun on his heel to see who was behind him.  
  
It was Tifa.  
  
"Tifa?!" Cloud was dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey Cloud!" She sprinted up to him and they embraced each other like they hadn't seen one another in a thousand years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you're telling us that the real Riku is asleep and you took over the shell's body to help us, but you won't stay this way forever?" Kairi asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yes." He answered simply. Riku had just finished telling them everything about Christa and the King and how they had to save her.  
  
"You're also saying that Christa won't remember us if she stays in Kingdom Hearts for a long time?" Remi panicked as Riku nodded.  
  
"It happened to me. But it might go faster for her. Christa's heart isn't as strong as she puts it out to be. Ansem made sure of that." He admitted and realized it caused his friends some pain to hear of such things.  
  
"That's why she kept having those nightmares of him!!!" Kairi suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Exactly...." He acknowledged her discovery.  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go save Christa!!!" Sora cried and they ran off to the end of the End Of The World and Kingdom Hearts to save their friend. The shell slowly followed after. Riku was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gah!!" Riku woke up feeling horrible. "What the crap was that!!!"  
  
The King was still with him, although he was off to the side, he saw Riku wake up. He slowly walked over to him, leaving the Nobodies to talk amongst themselves. Riku was trying to figure out what had happened when he came back to Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"Going back to your former body hurts a lot. When you do it permanently, the pain will linger for a while." Riku looked up as the King explained it all.  
  
"Yeah, whatever...." He mumbled as he caught site of someone off in the distance. "Is that her?" He suddenly asked.  
  
The King barely had the time to answer. Riku ran over to a small form in the darkness. Christa held herself close so no one would see her cry. She hated it when people asked her about her feelings and crying didn't help the situation. Her knees where pulled up to her chest and her face was buried in her arms. Riku ran over to her to see what was wrong. She heard him, but didn't move.  
  
"Hey!!! Are you alright!?" He was within six feet of her. She still didn't move. "Hello?" He was now next to her. Christa felt sick and she still had a fever. "Ummmm.... If you're not okay then you can just sit there." He smiled and sat next to her.  
  
They sat there for a while. Neither of them dared to move or speak. Riku had felt that he bothered her enough and if she didn't want to talk he wouldn't pester her. He had felt the same way. He'd give the silent treatment to whoever was bothering him to make it seem like he wanted to be alone so they would leave. The only one who didn't leave when he did that was Sora. So, Riku decided he wouldn't leave Christa.  
  
Christa was so tired and really out of it. She didn't want anymore friends. If she had them, they'd probably get hurt and it would be all her fault. She wanted this kid to leave and never look back. But she was too sick to do anything about it. It was a struggle just to keep herself sitting up in the position she was in now. Her head soon fell onto Riku's shoulder and she found herself dozing. Riku was startled.  
  
"Okaaay..... You can lay there." He looked over to where she was now.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm so sleepy...." And she fell asleep. Then, Riku remembered something. Riku woke her up with a panicky look on his face.  
  
"Do you know who you are?!" He hurriedly asked her. She looked around for a second, still half-asleep.  
  
"Christa. I'm Ansem's niece." He sighed at her answer. 'Good.' He thought.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" She looked puzzled for a minute.  
  
"Kingdom Hearts....." Christa was really suspicious. 'Better.' He thought again.  
  
"And how did you get here?" He was serious. He didn't really remember any of this. Riku didn't want another person to lose their memories.  
  
"I sacrificed my life for my friends..." She looked down and became a little quieter 'Very good.' He thought, "My friends are on the other side. Maybe I can still talk to Sora....?"  
  
"You can talk to Sora?" She nodded slowly, "How?!" He was desperate to talk to his best friend again, maybe even for a little while.  
  
"Umm, I'd fall asleep and he'd be there....." She pulled her hand up to the chain around her neck to play with her key, but it wasn't there, "What?!?! Oh my God!!!! My key is gone!!!!!!" She stood up despite how horrible she felt and searched frantically for it all around her.  
  
"Go to sleep!" She was startled by his sudden command.  
  
"No!!! I have to find my necklace!!!" They argued about this for ten minutes before Riku pulled a Sora and clunked her on the head with his Keyblade.  
  
"Good! Now stay down!!!" And he walked over to King Mickey. "You should leave before she wakes up. She'll go ballistic when she does and seeing you will only make it worse." Mickey turned and left immediately.  
  
He turned back around and walked back over to Christa. She was breathing weird and Riku thought that he had really hurt her, until he realized she had a fever. He cast 'Cure' on her and then sat down and awaited her return to reality.  
  
"Too bad she has to betray her own family....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She ran until she came to a dead end. They were chasing her, coming ever closer. Christa could barely escape their sharp claws coming for her. She ran up the steps to the master bedroom in Hallow Bastion. The stairs went really high up until she reached the platform where it ended. They were there too, waiting for her to reach the top.  
  
The Heartless lurched at her trying to take her heart. They stopped, antennae twitching. As if they sensed something else. They walked around her, sank into the ground, and disappeared. She watched as they ran from her as if they were scared of something. She turned around and saw them gather around her Heartless self.  
  
"You came back?" She asked as a grin came on her face.  
  
"What is it to you? You already have my body! What more do you want?" She yelled at the freak in front of her. All that followed was a maniacal laugh from her evil counterpart. The evil girl took out a Keyblade and went towards Christa. Although she wanted to run, this was a dream. She knew it was. And even if this girl tried, she couldn't hurt her in a dream. The girl swung at her and missed. Christa tried to kick her but slipped up and tripped. The girl hit her several times after.  
  
It hurt, a lot. Christa went to run away and was slashed across the back with the Keyblade. Her body ached. But how was this possible? She was just dreaming?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke up with Riku still at her side. Christa didn't bother talking to him. He just stared into the distance as if she wasn't there. He was thinking of Sora. She could tell. Riku knew that Sora was coming and he was excited, even though he didn't show it. Then, she remembered what he did to her and got furious.  
  
"What was that for?!" Christa referred to the bonk on the head that she got.  
  
"Hn? Oh! Sorry, I got excited about seeing Sora again. I didn't mean it." He rubbed the back of his head. He then turned back to the darkness, "I hate this place." He blandly said while still not looking at her.  
  
She looked around a little too and then stood up. Riku rose after her and they both walked towards the door. Neither of them said a word as the Nobody's camp came into view. Some of the Nobodies were sleeping while others were eating. The smell of food coming from their tents and campfires made her hungry. They made it to the tent that King Mickey had set up for Riku and sat outside it. Riku cast a fire spell to get the campfire started.  
  
"So, what happened to you? How'd you get here?" She stared at the fire as Riku looked at her surprised by her question.  
  
"Um, well, Ansem used my body to get back his power. He did that to open the door to this god-forsaken place. By the time I realized his plan it was too late. I overcame the darkness and was sent here, but my body didn't survive. He still had it. When he was done, it became a shell." He stared blankly into the fire like Christa. She adverted her gaze to him.  
  
"Oh......" She looked back down at the ground. 'At this rate we'll be stuck here forever!' She scoffed at herself. He turned towards her and her stomach growled. She blushed and turned to him with a small smile. He went inside the tent to get her something to eat. He came out only seconds after he went in. She was still there, staring at the flames.  
  
"You did a noble thing, sacrificing your life for your friends." He said out of nowhere. "It's the total opposite of what I did......." He couldn't continue.  
  
"I miss them so much. It's not a noble deed if you cause the people who you were trying to save, pain. What did you do to end up here?" His expression went blank.  
  
"I betrayed my best friend and almost killed him about five times." He couldn't look up at her anymore. Riku was so ashamed of what he'd done in the past.  
  
"That's not so bad. I know of worse." He looked shocked for a moment. What could be worse than what he's done? She continued, "My uncle, Ansem, he murdered his sister and her husband, they were my parents." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, "He murdered his own family and my parents as well as most of Hallow Bastion. He's my only family left, too." A tear slid silently down her cheek as she brushed it away.  
  
Riku felt bad for her. She had no family left. All were gone, except Ansem. But, who could ever want him to be related to them? He was such a horrible monster. Riku slid over to her and sat next to her. His left arm went around her back and onto her other shoulder. He pulled Christa towards him and let her sob on his chest.  
  
Nova would understand. Christa was upset. Anyone would've done the same. They sat there for only a few minutes. When they pulled away, Riku was smiling and Christa felt better. Riku decided that he would help her from then on.  
  
"Christa?" His gaze became soft. She looked up to acknowledge his existence, "Will you be my little sister from now on?" (AN: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where's this place anyway?" Nova asked with impatience dripping in her tone.  
  
They'd been walking for hours upon end, trying to find the final resting point. Sora had gotten them no where and the longer they walked the more impatient they became. Finally, they found a giant glowing hole in the ground. This was the World Terminal. Sora stopped and looked down into it. Not many worlds had been sucked into darkness this time, but he expected to be going to the worlds that Kairi had visited.  
  
They all jumped into the terminal one at a time. Manic was the last one in. When they were all down there they continued on to each world in search of the Final Resting Place. When they made it there, the doors stood like they always did and a strange voice crept into their minds to ask and tell them things.  
  
"This is the last you'll see of the light. Are you ready to continue? Are you prepared to fulfill the prophecy that has been spoken of for centuries? If you fail, you let down the world and the light. Are you ready?"  
  
They all looked towards each other. Each one was scared, except for Sora. He was used to the voice. His hand went into the middle of them all. The group looked at it and then Manic put his hand on top. The rest followed suite.  
  
"You guys ready?" The all nodded and then dropped their hands. The door opened and allowed them passage. They walked in and found themselves floating in the middle of nothingness. The doors were ahead, but they had a big problem to deal with first.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa was the first person to feel it. She felt the immense power behind the doors. Riku felt it too, but Christa felt it more because it was her Uncle. He was trying to open the doors. But, why? Why would he open them when he knew that light existed there? She knew all too well why he was here and opening the doors. It was because of her.  
  
The doors cracked open only a little at first and the Nobodies as well as Christa and Riku saw the light of day again. No one moved when the great doors opened. No one breathed or spoke. They all just stared at the crack in the door as it slowly got wider. They then heard voices on the other end. When the voices got louder the door stopped opening. The crack was now large enough to fit one person at a time through.  
  
The Nobodies started to move forward to the crack. A Darkside rose out of the ground in front of them to stop anyone trying to get through. They all ran back to the camp. Some yelled and others cowered in fear. Only the young and stupid continued onward and got hurt.  
  
"Riku...." He gave her a reassured look, "Since you're now my big brother, help me!" She grabbed onto his hand and they walked forward.  
  
Riku took out a Keyblade for himself and threw one to Christa as well. She stared at it for a while and noted the feather that hung from the key chain. Out of nowhere a feel of nervousness washed over her. He held out his hand and she took it.  
  
"You can fight with a Keyblade. That Keyblade is called the Fearie Harp." She gave him a worried look, "Don't worry. You are a Keyblade Master. I should know. Just swing it at the enemy." He walked forward and she adjusted it in her hand.  
  
When Christa was good and ready to go, she sprinted at the giant Heartless and helped Riku pummel it into the ground. When it was good and dead, they walked over to the door and looked through.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nova was on the ground first. She saw Ansem near the door and ran towards him, not bother to wait for the others. She took out her weapon and stopped eight feet away from where that horrible man stood. When her friends came up behind her she yelled to him.  
  
"We have come for you, 'my liege'!" Nova's tone was drenched in sarcasm, which soon faded when Enog Rafoot rose from a dark pool behind Ansem. Ansem sat down on a nearby boulder to watch the show about to take place. Sora and the others readied their weapons and began. Kairi threw some spells at it while healing and casting 'Aeroga' on her companions. Manic and Sora both went forward with their Keyblades, using such moves as Ars Arcanum and Ragnarok.  
  
Nova and Remi attacked with their longer weapons, hitting the damn thing from a distance. It never ceased to throw back everything it got. Enog Rafoot was by far the mightiest heartless of all Sora had ever faced.  
  
None of them, however, would never give up to save their friends trapped within Kingdom Hearts. Soon other people were watching. They had come to get their hearts back from Kingdom Hearts. All of them were lifeless shells like Riku and Christa. They were being led by no other than King Mickey.  
  
The King had also taken out his Keyblade and begun the battle. When it was all over for Enog Rafoot, Mickey was the last to hit the beast before it fell back into the darkness whence it came. They all turned towards Ansem, waiting for the next round. He, however, still was perched on that rock. He waved his hand forward and out came Christa's shell ready to fight. No one was ready for this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christa and Riku stared wide eyed through the door to their freedom. Christa slowly raised her hand and put it through the door. Her hand faded and blinked out of existence. She recoiled it in shock and alarm and looked back at Riku. He nodded his head and then looked through the door.  
  
"You have to go first." He never took his eyes away from his friends who were about to fight.  
  
"What?! Are you nuts!?!?" She raised an eyebrow, "That hurts!"  
  
"It's going to hurt for a little while, but as your new big brother, I say you should go through. Get your body back before it's too late!" He pushed her body through it.  
  
As soon as she went through, Christa disappeared in seconds. So did her shell. A great burst of light shone in the middle of everything and she stepped forward, half evil, and half good. Her eyes were still purple, but her hair was back to its original length. Christa fell to her knees and clutched at her chest. She was in so much pain.  
  
"CHRISTA!!!!!" Remi tried to run over to her, but was cut off by a force field.  
  
"Try to get near her and she'll suffer more!!!" Ansem yelled from his place on the rock. Riku's shell walked forward and then disappeared. Riku stepped forward in its place. He was in pain too, but he still ran towards Christa. Ansem tried another force field, but Riku was too powerful. He broke through and kept going until he was next to his little sister.  
  
"Christa, listen to me! You have to defeat Ansem now! Do it or the prophecy won't be fulfilled and you can say good-bye to all your friends, including Remi." She weakly looked up at her friends and the people behind them. With Riku's help she was standing again. Her hand still clutched to her chest and she was breathing heavily.  
  
Christa slowly limped her way forward. She was nine feet away from the man who killed her parents and ruined her life. The man who had started this whole journey was in front of her and the only way to make him leave was to kill him off. Riku backed off and away with the rest of her friends. They watched in fear and amazement. Some of the Nobodies had gotten through and were regaining their bodies and heading home.  
  
They stared for a while at each other. King Mickey and Queen Minnie were there too, watching Christa. She was the only one who could destroy him for good. They were blood. Christa's face was stained with tears. New ones fell too with the old. She was in so much pain but she had to do what she had to do.  
  
"Why?!" She suddenly asked. "Uncle Ansem, why?! I'm your niece! Doesn't that matter to you anymore? Don't I matter?" He smirked, which showed the truth. He didn't care at all. He took pride and joy in her pain. Ansem was an immoral man who laughed when people cried.  
  
"Why would I care about a pitiful creature such as you, with a weak heart?" He laughed a maniacal laugh that filled the area.  
  
"My life, my whole existence, doesn't matter anymore?" She continued, "What about your sister, my mom? Didn't she matter to you? Didn't she?! Why did you...."  
  
"Poor fool. Your mother was the one who betrayed me. She died because she wanted to. That was when she asked me to raise you. But, instead I decided to use the power of your heart to bring the Heartless forth. That is why you are the source of all Heartless. Every last one, you brought here. You are the reason why so many were killed. You......"  
  
"NO! THAT IS A LIE!" A gust of wind whirled around them and Christa heard a voice.  
  
'When light turns to dark, the calm becomes the storm.'  
  
'Who's there?' She thought as it continued.  
  
'When reality is a dream, then good must face evil.'  
  
'My dreams have all come true. Is that what you mean?' The voice sounded so familiar, but Christa was still scared of its power.  
  
'Courage is the Key. Unlock your destiny.'  
  
As the world came back to her, Christa realized who was talking to her the whole time. She smiled the warmest and most heartfelt smile she had and said, "Thank you, Mom."  
  
When her eyes opened a Keyblade was in her right hand. It was pure white and really long too. The part that she now held to looked as if it had wings sprouting from it. The blade had a pearl ribbon spiraling up to the key part. That part was wide stretched and had carving in it. The Keychain that fell from the backend of the Keyblade had a little heart with wings and a crown to one side. She had summoned the Hope Keyblade.  
  
Christa leaned into a fighting position as Ansem, too, drew his weapon. They charged and with one mighty blow they each struck. Both landed on either side of where they began. The people who were watching could barely speak. Kairi, Remi, Nova, Sora, and Riku watched wide eyed as they didn't move for a minute.  
  
Christa fell on her face first. Ansem turned around and started to laugh. Then a burst of light shot out from his body. They were then accompanied by many more beams of light. His laugh became a scream of terror and fright. The Nobodies were long gone by now and when Ansem disappeared, Christa's friends ran forward as fast as possible.  
  
"Chris!!!" They all yelled at the same time.  
  
The Keyblade had disappeared when she fell. They weren't sure if she was breathing yet. Riku looked up as the Door of Darkness/Door to Light disappeared from his sight. They carried Christa to a Gummy ship as the rest of Kingdom Hearts began to fade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hallow Bastion was where they ended up and where they rested with Christa's tired body. Remi sat by her bedside. He was now asleep, like her. It'd been three days since the whole incident with Ansem and Christa still hadn't woken up. She stirred in her sleep and pulled the blankets closer. Riku walked in and kneeled next to her bed. He hadn't really talked to Nova yet. He was too worried about Christa. Riku was soon fast asleep like Remi.  
  
Sora walked down the hallway. Everyone had been worried since the incident and they all couldn't wait till she had woken up. Kairi was walking behind him and Nova was after her. They were walking together to see if Christa had woken yet. When they made it to the room, the sound of the doorknob turning woke both Riku and Remi. All three of them walked in and sat around the room. No one said a word. Manic walked in soon after too. That night they stayed and slept on the floor. She woke up just as Sora was falling asleep.  
  
"Where...where am I?" She muttered as she sat up. She was so drowsy it was a surprise that she was awake. Sora jumped onto his feet and quietly ran to her bedside.  
  
"Oh my god! Your awake!" He whispered excitedly.  
  
"What... Sora? Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yes it's me. We saved you after you destroyed Ansem and brought you back here." He raised his hands to symbolize the room she was sleeping in. "You're back in Hallow Bastion." The answer hadn't really fazed her as much as he had originally thought. Sora sat on the edge of her bed. He was so happy that she was alright. Everyone was so worried.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll talk to everyone, okay? Don't wake them up yet." She laid back down and covered herself with the blankets again. Soon she was fast asleep. Sora too laid down on the floor and was asleep too.  
  
The next morning they all woke up and found Christa to be gone. Every single one of them was looking for her. Remi had found her in the Library, looking at a desk.  
  
"He kept them here." She said when he walked in, "He kept my family's picture here, but now it's gone. Oh well." She turned around and he walked forward. They embraced and then kissed, many times. They both walked out of there, hand in hand.  
  
The others were in the chapel. When Christa and Remi walked in they were relieved. Remi had given Christa back her necklace right there. The rest of the day was spent telling good stories and funny jokes. They also had a feast and a party. After that, the action died down. Remi and Christa went to hang out together, Riku and Nova went to chill in the library, and Sora and Kairi went to catch up on things. Manic decided to follow his little sister and her new love interest.  
  
When they were in the Library, they started to make out with each other. Manic stood in the shadows watching till he couldn't bare it anymore. He stepped forward and separated them. Manic then turned to Riku.  
  
"What do you think you are doing with my little sister?" Riku was scared pants less. He had no idea what to do.  
  
Manic got really pissed off and took out one of his Keyblades and decided to chase Riku around Hallow Bastion. Riku ran like hell and hoped not to get beaten into tiny specks of dust. Nova went and joined the others to watch. Sora, Christa, Kairi, Remi, and Nova watched the funniest scene ever and Christa said:  
  
"Everything is coming back to me, the true meaning of family and friends is one thing that I'll never forget." Manic had caught up to Riku now and he made Riku promise to take care of Nova before he gave him a nuggie. "I'll always remember the good times and keep them in my heart with the memories of my friends. You guys are now and forever will be my family."  
  
*~*  
~Starting over again~  
*~*  
  
AN: OMG!!!! I love this story sooooooooo much!!! I'll be writing another story soon with my friend (can't wait!). I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it!! God, I can't believe it's all over! I'll see you all later!!! Have fun and stay hyper!!!!! =^.^= meow!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
